Telegrams
by gaben
Summary: 5th story in the Alexandra Series. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way. Chapter warnings. Some scenes may deal with the sensitive issues of death, mental illness and abuse and CP of a minor. So I'm rating it T to be safe.
1. Prologue Telegrams

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

**Summary**: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Guns and Switches re-cap.**

During the course of the last story and threaded through all Alexandra's fun adventures , was the back-story of Alexandra's existence and her mother's plight. It was discovered that Frank Garner- Hallett was actually responsible for the murder of Darcy Plummer; the crime that Katherine; Alexandra's mother was charged with, she was found guilty, but her sentence was lessened based on the grounds of an insanity plea. She was incarcerated in a prison for the mentally insane in San Francisco. Adam is now working on her release.

**Warning:** Chapter warnings. Some scenes may deal with the sensitive issues of death, mental illness and abuse and CP of a minor. So I'm rating it T to be safe.

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

It had been a demanding couple of days on the Ponderosa. The Cartwright men were busy with roundup and preparations for the upcoming trail drive in a month's time. Adam wanted everything to be ready and in order, so that as soon as he returned from San Francisco, he could get going or meet up with his father and brothers. If there were delays with Katherine's appeal and release, then he wanted everything well planned and scheduled tight enough so that his father could ramrod in his place without problems.

Jarrod Barkley had left for Washington, on the Monday noon stage, still laughing at Alexandra having fired him. He found it quite humorous and would have taken the child to task over her comment that she was not scared of spanking. He chuckled about the false bravado he'd seen on their first encounter, when Adam told him of her recent disaster in the cupboard. It had collaspsed after Aex had hid in there and tied the doorknob to the clothes rail; all in a bid to avoid the consequences of her actions. Both had to, in kind, agree with the kid. No child liked the physical chastisement, no more than they liked being restricted or worse, yelled at. In actual fact both Adam and Jarred, agreed that angry words and any punishment administered when in anger was worse than just about anything.

Adam, along with Hiram Knoble and in consultation with Drew Kennedy in San Francisco, had handled and explained the many telegrams that had been going back and forth regarding Katherine's release. The developments were a mixture of good and some bad news; all pointing to the fact that Adam needed to get to San Francisco as soon as possible…..

_Overland Telegraph Company... _

To: Adam Cartwright

Ponderosa Nevada

_Documents arrived _stop_ Garner- Hallett confession sighted and submitted for release of Katherine DeFoe _stop_ Review Panel scheduled for tomorrow _stop

Drew Kennedy

San Francisco

_Overland Telegraph Company... _

To: Adam Cartwright

Ponderosa Nevada

_Review Panel positive _stop_ Must wait on new trial transcript from Elk stop _

_Applying for transfer of Katherine in interim based on medical condition _stop _Panel recessed will take Warden and the institutes' doctor's referrals tomorrow. _

Drew Kennedy

San Francisco

_Overland Telegraph Company... _

To: Adam Cartwright

Ponderosa Nevada

_Transfer refused _stop_ State/ Territory still legal custodian of Katherine DeFoe, as judges original findings and Katherine's plea of Insanity _stop _Applying for custododial transference to Adam Cartwright _stop_ Hearing set for the 14__th __Appeal to governor for speedy resolved being processed. _

Drew Kennedy

San Francisco

With each telegram Adam's anxiety increased. He wanted to get on the stage and just take off. He'd booked the stage for the end of the following week, which would give him enough time to gather all his documents, financials, and statements. He needed to bring Alexandra's birth certificate and Katherine's will which granted him guardianship of his child and appointed him administrator to Katherine's shares in the theatre and Alexandra's trust. Leaving at the end of next week gave him plenty of time to get there for the appeal. If needed he could tag along with the Overland and Pony express, who had been making the trip from Carson city to Sacramento and then San Francisco in as little as three days.

Off course, Marty would be a little disappointed if he had to leave earlier than expected. He'd relented over the last week, and let her accompany him to the round up and branding in the north pasture. Marty was exited and loved the hard work , proving herself a good worker. She had also started training Dreamer, while he was not a gelding; which worried Adam, and a thorough bred, rather than quarter horse, he was proving himself quite a fine cutting horse. His tall lean form and lithe gait was suited to some of the quick pivots and turns a horse needed to cut out a small calf from its over protective mother. Unfortunately it was also those physical traits of a thorough bred that often made them more susceptible to severe leg and tendon injuries. The horse was not intimidated by the larger fat beasts either, and had a good mouth on him. Marty was still trying to convince Adam that the horse may be ready for this year's trail ride, or at least more work farther out and up in the hills. But Adam wasn't so sure, it took months, even years to train a good cutting horse. However, the mild argumentative bantering between the two was good fun, and Adam let it diffuse his internal worries about Katherine.

Alexandra, on the other hand wouldn't be at all disappointed at all to see Adam head off earlier; not just because she knew that her mother would perhaps be released sooner, but more so because she was going crazy with the restrictions that had been put in place by her father.

Alex had spent the entire week, being ridden to school, kept in at recess and lunch, under the watchful eye of Miss Jones. She had been given extra work to do during those times, her only escape was when she was allowed to each lunch. Alexandra at least had the notion to get Hop Sing, to pack extra so she could at least drag it out as long as possible. And occasionally the wise old Chinese cook threw a special treat for Miss Jones. After school she would be picked up by her father, one of her Uncles, Grandfather or Marty.

The child was being shadowed night and day by the adults of her family and she was getting tired of it. But, she was determined to stay out of trouble, and get the logs and the house of trust re-built. So far so good. She also had to go to bed early every night. One thing she liked was that her father spent a little time during those early bed times to tell her about what was happening with her momma. He took the time to praise her for her efforts and totally appreciated the child's determination to get through the week. He knew how hard it was for her and he knew, just like Joe she would be soon going a little stir crazy, as his pa would have called it.

~oOo~

Adam arrived in town an hour before Alexandra was to be collected from school. He'd arrived early to meet with Hiram and organise the last of the documentation he needed to take to San Francisco. Hiram had contacted the DeFoe lawyer, Gilbert Thurne and Molly in Elk. Molly was going through Willameena's and Katherine's documents hoping to find proof of their parentage. If Adam couldn't claim, guardianship of Katherine, perhaps her biological father Pater Ardelle could, or at least prove that Molly was a sister, albeit half. Molly's status of an offspring of one of Ardelle's slaves was going make things difficult to prove.

Molly's mother had been a slave in the Ardelle family and while she was registered in the slave masters deeds as the child of African women, her fathers' race was registered as European Caucasian. However a name was never noted in his deeds, the family's bible, or the County Church Pasters log. It was the same with Molly; only her mother was named and her father registered as white, though all knew unofficially at the time that Ardelle was her biological father. It was hoped that Willameena, having taken custody of Molly at seven years of age, may have the reference needed. Whether Ardelle, considering the political climate of the 1860's and the conflicts between the north and the south, was willing to support any such reference to him being both Katherine and Molly's father was uncertain.

Adam headed over to the school to pick Alexandra up. As he led Sport through the school yard gates he passed many of the school children and could see Alexandra sitting at her desk near the window, her head resting on her hand. Miss Jones must have felt sorry for the kid, either that or she was torturing her more by having her see out side, where she couldn't go.

Alexandra spotted her father walking through the gates, looked up, smiled and waved, and then shot out of her seat. "Dad," she called tapping the window. She watched him tether Sport to the hitching post at the side of the building.

"Sit down, Alexandra, your father will come in and collect you," chastised Miss Jones.

Alexandra slumped, "Gosh, Miss Jones, it's not like I can get into any mischief jist going to the door," she groused.

"With you Alexandra, I can never be sure," the teacher smirked.

Alexandra scowled and huffed, kicking the chair of the desk in front of her.

"Come now, Alexandra, I know this has been hard for you. It's been hard for me too you know; I haven't liked seeing you so miserable."

"Well then why don't ya tell my dad I done did all my catching up work, plus extra, and chores and I'm near gonna graduate afore my time, iffin yer don't let me get some time with my friends. He's gonna have an leven year old genius on his hands, iffin I keep gettin all this learnin. Not that a genius wouldn't be a bad thing ta be, but I'd rather be a Genie. They's like magicians, and I can't get any of that learnin' sitting behind a desk all of the time, some of the time maybe, cause thing is magicians, need ta learn by oberverin and all, but Genies don't; they gots real magic, not trick magic. Boy and I'm gonna learn none of that, iffin I end up bein' a genius an all instead."

"That would be good news indeed, Alexandra," said Adam as he walked in through the door. "You know I want you to be a fine educated young lady."

"Educated and fine is one thing, Dad, but borin's another. What good is me knowing everything iffin I can't put it ta good use."

"Putting it to good use is the lesson I wanted you to learn, little lady."

"Okay, I done leaned it...Fer a whole week already... "

Adam held up his hand thwarting her rant, "Four days, Alexandra. You have another week and a half to go," Adam said amused.

"Gosh Dad, at least can I get outta this hard seat and come give yer a hug?"

"Of course."

Alexandra ran to her father and jumped up into his arms, nearly bowling him over. Adam chuckled, "Well being restricted hasn't weakened that spring in your step at least."

"Na dad, Miss Jones lets me walk around a bit. She said thems the rules in the Magnanimous charter; yer know, how ya supposed ta treat prisoners and all."

Abigail Jones shook her head. "That's the Magna Carta, Alexandra. Actually Adam, Alexandra has been doing very well. She has tried so hard to obey her restrictions. We've had a few scowls, and dirt kicking, a little tongue pocking out behind my back, but..."

"Hey! how'd do teachers do that?" said a wide eyed Alex. "You ain't got eyes in the back of yer head. Uncle Little Joe reckons that's jist a fairy tale, some teacher done made up."

"Maybe, I'm a Genie," giggled Abigail, "but, I do know, Alexandra,"

Alexandra's eyes went wide, "Wouldn't that beat all dad, having a teacher that was both a Genius and a Genie, no wonder I ain't had any luck."

Adam stood Alex down on the bench seat of the desk in front of him. "No more tongue poking, Alexandra," he scolded, punctuating it with one dusted swat to her backside.

"But, as I was saying," continued Abigail Jones. "Alexandra has tried really hard. We've had no tantrums, no attempted escapes; she hasn't liked it, but Alex had kept to your bargain and mine. She has caught up on all her school work, and tested well this week at all the fifth grade standards. We have a week of school left before summer break. There is very little work to finish and I will be running mainly activities. Most of the older boys will be helping their families with harvest or round-up, so there are only a few children here. I'd like Alexandra to join in with them. It also will make it a lot easier for me. I can't supervise Alexandra at every turn and run the activities safely for everyone."

Adam felt lousy at that last point. He was very appreciative to Abigails support on his discipline methods, as much as she had his support for her methods of teaching, but Alexandra's punishment wasn't meant to inconvenience her or punish the other children, well except perhaps for Josh, but his father had taken good care of that. "I'm sorry Abigail, this has been an inconvenience. I didn't really think about; it was thoughtless of me. If you are happy to have Alexandra join in, she has my permission."

"Thank you Adam. Like I said Alex has done you proud, and I think winding up the year on a positive note is just as educationally worthwhile."

"Fine, it's done then."

Alexandra squealed and jumped up into her father's arms again. She flung her arms around his neck and gripped his midriff with her legs, as she smothered him in kisses, "Thanks, kiss, a, kiss, lot, smooch, smooch, Dad! You're the best dad, in the whole wild Nevada Territory, smooch, and kiss, smooch."

"You mean whole WIDE Nevada Territory..."

"No I mean WILD, dad. It's a wild country out here; ain't it Miss Jones? and Miss Jones is set about tamin' the wild wild west by educating us kids ta be responsible citizens, and look out fer each other and grow up strong and become doctors and ranchers and smart momma's and sheriffs and dressmakers and great lovers like Romeo, jist like Mr. Knoble cause Miss Jones likes..."

"Alexandra," frowned Adam, adding another pat to her rump, "Don't get carried away."

"Yes, ahh," blushed Abigail, "You don't need to butter me up, Alexandra, I was already prepared to plead your case," she said shyly.

"See dad, Miss Jones been learnin lawyer things too, from Mr Knoble."

Abigail coughed.

"Sorry Abigail," said Adam, "Alexandra and I saw you coming out of Hiram's office the other day. I've been meeting with Hiram nearly every day for a week now. I've been getting wires from San Francisco; he's been helping with Katherine's appeal."

"I know and it's alright, Adam. And I did give a little lecture on Shakespeare' plots and tragedies to the older children the other day while the younger ones slept. Of course the boys liked Macbeth while the girls cooed all over the Romeo and Juliet plot."

"I liked Macbeth too; better than the Romeo and Juliet; lovey dovey stuff, except them Montague's, Hadfield and the McCoy's feuds were real exciting!"

"The Capulet's were the other family, Alexandra," corrected Adam.

"Yeah, dad, sorry Capulet's; they's were the one's wearing the funny hats and funny sleeves, no wonder they's was picked on."

Both Adam and Abigail laughed.

"I hope all is going well with the appeal, Adam. I know Hiram is working very hard. I've taken some dinner down to him some nights when he working late at the office," said Abigail sincerely.

Adam raised an eyebrow and gave a pert smile, causing Abigail to blush the brightest read he'd ever seen on a woman. She put her hand to her neck fanning the nape with her lace handkerchief.

"Abigail, you are a really good friend. Hiram looks a lot healthier and happier too. Thank you for helping him. By helping him you are helping us," he smiled then winked before turning. "Well come on Miss Capulet time to head home for the day. There are chores to do, homework to finish, supper to be eaten and an early night," he listed as he threw his child over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"But, I thought I was off restrictions, Dad?" said Alexandra, as she flopped around on his shoulder, trying to stay balanced, against the movement of her father's long marching gait.

"Only at school, little lady. At home, you still have your shadow, and tonight's; that me."

**TBC Chapter 2 Me and My Shadow.**

A.N. Don't panic the next chapter will follow soon. I wanted to keep the prologue short and a summation. Read on. Oh, and if you want to know more details of the back story, you might like to read the other stories first, however I think you'll pick it up.


	2. Me And My Shadow

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

**Summary**: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Re-Cap:** "But, I thought I was off restrictions, Dad?" said Alexandra, as she flopped around on his shoulder, trying to stay balanced, against the movement of her father's long marching gait.

"Only at school, little lady. At home, you still have your shadow, and tonight's; that me."

**Chapter 2:** **Me and My Shadow****. **

~oOo~

Once home, Adam and Alexandra started on her chores; mucking out Carlapicio's box, feeding Little George and bedding down the chickens. Adam followed Alexandra through each task, then had her follow him through his, like; tidying the tack room and organising supplies for another day out on the range. Hoss and Little Joe and the other hands would be rounding up the cattle for the upcoming drive. They stacked the store house with the extra provisions that Hop Sing would be taking. The Cook for this year's drive, Hop Sing had spent weeks smoking meats and canning preservatives for the trip, along with drying out a number of his special herbs, that he would use not only for cooking, but for medicinal purposes too. He could treat wounds and upset stomachs with his special herbs.

All the time Alexandra and Adam chatted away happily. While it was annoying; not being out of her father's sight, in truth it had also been nice.

"Dad, how come they ain't let momma outta jail yet?"

"Because, when they acquitted her of first degree murder, they declared her insane. That made her a ward of the territory, so the prison is in charge of her."

"But, they know she is innocent, Dad. They know she didn't kill Darcy."

"Yes they know that, they believe that, but they have to have the trial transcripts too. They have to have all the proper documents. They have let a good doctor come and see her. He's helping to make her well, but they won't let her out to go to a good hospital, until we can take guardianship; until they know for sure someone is going to make sure she's looked after and she won't do anything dangerous to herself and anyone else."

"She won't dad, I know it."

"No, she won't, baby. I know it too. And the lawyer in San Francisco and Mr Barkley they are doing everything they can to make sure that I will be able to take guardianship of her."

"Those prison people are dumb, dad, they're jist dumb, they's making it harder and bein jist mean."

"I guess it seems that way. But, I'll be there soon; by the end of next week and in plenty of time for the appeal, and then I'll win."

"You will, dad. You can do it."

"I appreciate the trust you have in me. Now follow me, time to wash up for supper."

Just then Hoss and Little Joe rode into the yard with a number of dirty and dusty trail hands.

"Hey there, Adam," called Hoss as he pulled up beside the hitching rail.

"Hoss, Joe, everything bedded down up at the north pasture."

"Yep," said Joe, "We'll start on the south tomorrow. Barney and Zeke are watching the heard tonight. The others are gonna get fed and hit the sack. We'll head out at dawn."

The hands all waved to Adam on their way to the wash house. "Thanks fella's good day's work." said Adam. "Thanks Joe. I know I'm pushing you all, but I could be in San Francisco for three weeks; I'd like to know we are ready to roll, come the first of the month."

"No worries, big brother. It will be done."

"Yeah Adam, were ahead of schedule," said Hoss.

Alexandra pocked her head around her father's waist, and silently gave her Uncles a wave.

Hoss winked back at her. "Hey there, big brother, I ain't seen yer shadow today; you let that little possum off restrictions?"

Alexandra stiffed a giggle with her hand.

"No, Alexandra is not off restrictions yet, though she's been pretty good, haven't you Alex?" said Adam as he turned around to look over his shoulder.

Alexandra pivoted with him, masking herself from his sight.

"Hey where did she go, she was just here a minute a go," said Adam. "Alexandra where are you? You see her Hoss?" questioned Adam, with a wink.

"Nah, Adam, I don't see her. You sure you ain't been imaginin' things?" he laughed.

Adam turned around quickly again, but still not fast enough. Alexandra followed in his dust; staying just close enough to his back legs to side step quickly and stay out of his sight.

Joe giggled at her antics. "Yeah, big brother, you been shadowing that poor little gal all week, or her you. So, how could you lose her?"

Adam smirked, "Well beats me, Alex the Smart Alec can do that sometimes." Adam quickly turned again, missing the child's dodge, though not the giggle she could no longer contain. Adam spun left, then right, then left again. On the third turn, Alexandra couldn't keep up and her father scooped up the wriggling child in a fistful of chuckles and belly laughs.

"Ohhh, here's my shadow, trying to fool her old man," he mocked in jest, then buried his scratchy chin in her neck and growled as he shook his head, creating a torturous tickle.

Alexandra laughed and kicked, until she was exhausted. Then Adam threw her over her shoulder and headed along with Joe and Hoss to the wash stand just outside the kitchen door.

~oOo~

Once supper was ended, and Alexandra had shadowed Hop Sing in the kitchen and dining room with the clean up, Adam called her to get ready for bed.

Alexandra didn't complain just sighed and dragged her feet into the big room and took her father's hand. "It's only seven o'clock, dad."

"I know."

"Don't worry Pip Squeak we're all having early night tonight," yawned Joe.

Alexandra, looked around her father's legs, and spotted her grandfather sitting at his large desk. "Even Grandpa?"

Ben Looked up, and smiled. "Yes Alexandra, I won't be long either, just adding the spring calf's to counts to the stock inventory. You gonna give me a big hug before bed?"

Alexandra scooted forward and scrambled up on her grandfathers lap, as he pushed his big captain's chair out. "Night Grandpa, I love you. And thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, for letting my daddy go and help my momma, especially considering his the best hand yer got."

"Hey, I don't know about that Pip Squeak," said an indignant Joe.

"You're gonna be good too, Uncle Little Joe?" offered Alex, thinking she'd hurt his feelings.

"He sure is, darling," said Ben. "This year, Joe's gotta a crew of his own."

"Yeah, the draggg crew," whined Joe.

"And the Remuda; wrangling what you are good at, Joe," complimented Hoss.

"Well we all start somewhere Joe, besides, keeping the horse healthy and fit is just as important to the drive as getting the cattle there," encouraged his father.

"Yeah, it's the drag, though. Well at least this year, you're the one in charge there. You've earned the respect from the other young ones coming by doing your time there, Boy," said Adam.

"Don't call me boy, Adam," scowled Joe.

"Okay, cowboy..." teased Adam, rolling his eyes at Joe's over sensitivity. .

Annoyed at Adam's sarcastic retort, Joe punched him on the arm.

"Oweee," said Adam and nudged him back.

"Boys!" admonished Ben, "enough."

"Boy Granddad, them boys of yours are sure quarrelsome."

"That they are, and if they don't stop it they'll be getting a sound thrashing and sent to bed immediately," mocked Ben.

Alexandra Laughed. "Jist like the old women in the shoe."

"Hmm," Ben then tickled Alexandra. "Kiss me please Grandchild of mine; then bed for you too."

Alexandra complied happily, "Hugs and kisses Magnanimous grandpa of mine."

Hoss, Joe and Adam all laughed, as Alexandra jumped down and headed up the stairs with Adam behind her.

"Magnanimous? That little girl, sure likes to learn new words, don't she?" chuckled Hoss.

"Yeah, means big, jist like you," cackled Joe.

"It means big of heart, Joe," said Ben. "Just like Alex, imagine her thanking me like that," he choked, wiping a stray tear that had escaped his eye.

"She's a spitfire, but with a heart of gold Pa. Hope that don't change," regarded Hoss.

"She sure has been good," said Joe shaking his head.

"I hope it continues, especially when Adams away. Alex can get a bit tetchy with her daddy gone," said Hoss.

"We'll manage boys. We coped with Joe," laughed Ben.

Adam heard the last of the conversations as he headed up the narrow hallway to Alexandra's bedroom. He walked in to find Alexandra, struggling with the buttons on her work britches, trying to yank the waist open.

"Hey, stop, Alex, you'll rip them," said Adam.

"Maybe, but I done tied the string in too many knots and now I can't undo them," huffed Alexandra.

"Why are your pants tied up with string?" asked Adam, bending down in front of her to examine the tangled mess.

"Cause the button came off dad, and I only had some string. So, I tried it through the holes here; see. But, I was afraid theys was gonna fall down, so I done double knots," explained Alex.

"Here let me help," said Adam.

While Adam untied it each knot, Alexandra stared at the log house that sat on top of her dresser. "Dad, are yer gonna pout another part of the log on the wall tonight?"

"Maybe, I didn't like finding out you have been poking your tongue out at Miss Jones, though."

"I only did it once dad; I jist kinda forgot, cause I really wanted ta play outside, and well... well I stopped myself at least ten times afore that. Don't that count?"

"Yes I guess it does," said Adam, finally freeing the string from her britches. He helped Alexandra out of her shirt and into her nightdress. "There done! Now wash your face and brush your teeth," he ordered sending her on her way to the washbasin.

"So," said Adam as stacked another log on the model of the Ponderosa's ranch house, "Soon we'll be able to put the roof on."

Alexandra smiled. "I wish you could take it to Sam Francisco with you. Maybe momma would like to see our home; her home."

Adam's heart sunk at that. He just didn't know if Katherine was ever going to be able to come home. He tinkered with the house a little, wishing in his heart for the same thing. Taking the model house would create a connection for both mother and child. "Tell you what," smiled Adam, "Why don't you do a drawing of it. That way she can see it, and we won't risk it breaking."

"Good, idea dad , I can draw the roof on it, but you're gonna hafta put it on for me though so I can see how it's supposed to look," said Alexandra excitedly as she ran to her desk and started pulling out her pencils and paper.

"Whoa, slow down. You're not doing this tonight," said Adam as he gently took the pencils out of her hands and led her back to bed. He held the covers up for Alexandra while she got into bed. "We can have a go at a drawing tomorrow after school. "

Alexandra wasn't happy, but didn't resist her father's gentle but firm directions. She huffed and slammed her arms down above the covers that her father had positioned snugly around her.

"Alexandra!" warned Adam. "Don't let your excitement or your disappointment drive a bad attitude. Get the scowl off your face, now," he said, raising one bushy eyebrow.

Alexandra wanted to cry, but she had toughed it out all week and wasn't about to give up now. She couldn't remove that scowl, if she did, she was sure the damn would bust.

Adam recognised her struggle, "Okay, sweetheart, I know this is hard. You've been so good, I am so proud of you, I ..."

"No dad, don't say that," suddenly Alex burst into tears.

Adam quickly moved to the bed, and pulled her into his arms then into his lap as he sat back down on the bed. He let her cry it all out, her frustrations and her fears all the time rubbing her back and kissing her mop of blonde curls.

Alexandra sniffed and scrubbed at her face.

"What's this all about, now? Tears? This isn't like you," appeased Adam.

"I just wanted mamma... ta see the whole house. I don't want her ta think that we ain't all whole here," she sniffed.

"We are darling. This lesson wasn't meant to make you think we aren't whole; that we aren't happy. It was just to make you think about how trust works. How it needs building sometimes; bit by bit, but we're whole baby..."

"But momma isn't part of 'The Us', of the whole daddy. She don't even know Uncle Joe or Uncle Hoss, she might get better iffin she did."

"She might at that. So tomorrow we will put the roof on, so you can draw it. I will show your momma, just like I've told her everything about you every time I've visited. Something's she' will have remembered and some things she won't, but I'll do my best to make sure she feels part of all of us. Most of all I'll make sure she knows what a special daughter she has; one that has been a real gift to me."

Alexandra brightened; she looked up into her father's face and then sat up in his lap. She grabbed both sides of his face and held his gaze. "Thanks, daddy," she kissed Adam on the nose. "And yer can take the roof off again, dad, once I've drawn it. I knowed, I still got some trust ta build."

"Good girl. You're at least honest."

"Yeah, dad, cause honest means trusting...and... being trusted."

"That's right, it goes both ways. Trusting someone enough to be honest with them, earns their trust in return. Back into bed, sleep now."

Alexandra climbed back into bed. "Still early dad and well... I ..."

"You've have something else to tell me?"

"Yeah, dad. I been working hard at bein real good, and ta tell yer the truth, I don't know how much I can keep it up. I ain't good all the time, ceptin I don't know that I ain't bein good, I don't think I'm being bad either, but I tell yer daddy, it takes a lot of thinking ta try and figure out sometimes what's the good thing ta do. Sometimes yer don't really get ta think about it, yer jist ... well..."

"React. Sometimes, Alex, we have to follow our gut; our instincts. It's just hoped that somewhere along the way, your instinct were trained to react logically, or safely. That's part of what daddy's and families try to teach each other."

Alexandra nodded. "I'll keep tryin dad, but I can't promise I'll get it right. I've had some pretty close calls all week."

"Like poking out your tongue." he quipped, mocking a frown.

"Yup, I done slipped there a tad, dad," she giggled. "Then, there was another time; one more time Miss Jones didn't tell yer about. She was being nice I reckon, or most likely she was jist too embarrassed ta discuss it. Embarrassments a funny thing ain't it dad. Seems ta me people get embarrassed at all the same sorts of things, all normal everyday things some good, and some jist well normal and everyone's gotta do em, or they can't help doing it. Oh I knows there things that ain't polite ta do or talk about like belchin' and fluctuating..."

"Fluctuating?" asked Adam confused.

"Yeah, you know belching from the other end," clarified Alex.

"Ohhh, yes, that is embarrassing and bad manners," confirmed Adam.

"But, people get embarrassed about being in love, or even jist sneezing, I guess, it don't look to pretty when yer have snot all over yer face, but that kind of things sorta in God's will ain't it. Miss Jones turns all red when she's embarrassed and then she gets embarrassed because she's turned all red and everyone knows, it jist gets worsa and worsa…"

Adam had missed hearing Alexandra's reasoning sessions and he wanted to see where this was going. He knew his daughter was trying to tell him something. "Alexandra, so this other incident, I take it, it embarrassed Miss Jones. Perhaps, even if Miss Jones didn't tell me, you should have," he suggested.

"I know dad, I'm tellin' yer now. But then, I also knowed that Miss Jones would be real embarrassed for you to know, and well she handled the ….dis… discre... trans... wrong doin."

"Well, then the next thing I need to know, were you part of this transgression?"

"Sort of dad, and not!"

"Ohhh, explain, please," directed Adam.

"Well, I was jist telling the other kids about how Uncle Joe can make a horse pee by whistling. And well the kids didn't believe me. We was whispering about in class when Miss Jones went ta get some books from the store cupboard. Willy asked me ta show him, so I whistle that funny tune Uncle Joe showed me, and then Willy copied me. He got it down real pat, then when Miss Jones come back, he starts ta whistle. I didn't think too much about it, cause it don't work on people, and I jist figured Willy was being stupid. Miss Jones heard him whistling and done told him to stop and he did. But, then Josh started it up. Miss Jones stopped him, then she frowned and told us ta go on with our work. The all of a sudden she went running fer the outhouse!"

"I don't think the whistling did that Alexandra," said Adam trying not to laugh.

"Still dad, it was a real coincidence though, and I kinda felt real bad, cause I done showed them how ta whistle the pee tune and all."

"Well you weren't responsible for them misbehaving and trying to use what you showed them to prank Miss Jones. However, you should have been working on your school work while Miss Jones was absent. So that's the only naughty thing you've done so far, Alexandra."

"Hmmm, but dad, teachers don't really expect ta us ta be completely silent when they leave the class; a kid can't keep quiet that long or sit still; it ain't natural."

Adam shook his head, "It comes with practice little lady," he smirked.

Alexandra nodded, "I was trying ta be good dad, honest. And then Willy and others figured the whistling worked, so Willy reckoned it was a golden opportunity. Willy went out there and locked the door on Miss Jones."

Adam growled, "Willy Fitzgerald, sounds like he's getting a little out of hand again."

"Yeah Dad, I don't know why he wants ta do that stuff. He's always trying ta get a laugh outta people."

"Locking Miss Jones in the outhouse is not funny. And I hope you didn't encourage it," groused Adam, now concerned that Alexandra was back to her old mischievous self. Adam accepted the fact the Alexandra would most like still muck up some, he just hoped, she could outlast a week, and have learned her lesson about respecting her elders.

"I didn't dad, I kinda thought it was funny at first; I mean what kid wouldn't, but then, I remembered about what you said about respecting my elders, and well treating others with dignity, jist like Mr Lincoln said. And I figured Miss Jones, who gets real embarrassed, wasn't beein treated with dignity, so I went and unlocked the door. Miss Jones was real mad, she thought I done it, but then Josh told her it weren't me."

"Alexandra I've very proud of you for doing that, again you are not in trouble, in actual fact that deserves another log on our wall of trust. That just what I mean about trusting you, knowing you will try and do what's always right."

"Thanks dad, even though I did laugh jist a bit at first?"

"Yes even though you just laughed a little bit at first. You let your conscience straighten you up."

"Trouble is dad, Miss Jones was still angry, not at me so much, but the whole class because no one would own up and no one would snitch on Willy. We all got kept in, which I don't think is fair cause it was mainly Willy, but he was too scared ta own up cause he's pa was probably gonna strip the hide of his back."

"I don't think Tom would strip the hide of his son's back, but Alexandra, Willy needed to be corrected. And his father has the right ta do that."

"He was scared dad, sides, I couldn't be a snitch. I looked like a too goody two shoes as it was, I still got a reputation some. I know I was hurting some of the other kids, by not telling, cause Miss Jones kept us all in, but theys all did the same, theys was willing ta do it for Willy too. We was hoping that he'd own up, but he didn't. Guess he jist ain't manured like some of us others yet. So, I ain't actually been a saint this week, dad."

"The words mature, Alexandra," laughed Adam.

"Ohh, I thought it was the same as cheese. Grandpa says good cheese gets better with age, when its manured."

"No that's matured as well, Alex. But, I guess you are right, about Willy that is. And you might be my little angle, but I know, you are not good all the time, but I really like that you try, and that you care about others. I also really like that you have fun, but…"

"Here comes the but," frowned Alexandra.

"Yep, but, school is school, and Miss Jones is in charge there. She is a good teacher who cares and deserves the respect. If she was doing a terrible job, or was unreasonable with you children the school board would dismiss her. I am on that school board, so I stand by whatever methods she uses to maintain discipline that is fair and reasonable. Perhaps she was trying to get Willy to feel guilty for getting everybody into trouble, though you weren't harshly dealt with."

"Maybe, still didn't seem fair. I wanted ta punch Willy in the nose, good."

"Well then I would have been very unhappy about that. And you would have been finding yourself with a sore bottom gettin into bed tonight.

"It happened on Tuesday, dad."

"There's no statute of limitations on misbehaviour at school, Alexandra."

"Huh?"

"It an enactment in a common law that sets the maximum time after an event that legal proceedings or compensation can be applied for. If the maximum time passes and no one's been made accountable, then they sort of get off."

"And it's a statue?"

"No statute, like a rule. There is a limit of time to the rule..."

"Dad, I'm confused. Whatta trying ta say dad?"

"I'm saying don't play up at school, because no matter how long ago you may have misbehaved, there will be consequences."

"Even when I'm like real old, like you?"

"Yes."

"Like Uncle Joe?"

"Yes, especially Uncle Joe. His school hi- jinks got him into a lot of trouble. In actual fact I'll also be talking to Joe about teaching you to whistle. Girls don't whistle."

"Why?"

"It's not lady like."

"But I ain't a lady yet, dad."

"Alexandra, no whistling and especially in class."

"Are there limited statues about becoming a lady dad?"

Adam dry scrubbed his face, he sighed in resignation. "No, you can take as long as you like to become a lady."

"Good, cause I'm not all that interested in becoming one iffin I can't whistle, but I then might change my mind some day."

"And that's a woman's prerogative that perhaps needs a statute of limitation," laughed Adam, as he mumbled to himself.

"You made a joke fer yerself didn't yer, dad?"

"Yes I did. Now no more talk, its bedtime; sleep time," Adam quickly re-defined.

"I still ain't tired dad. Tell me about when Uncle Joe was at school. What was the hi- jinks he got up to."

"No, I don't want you getting any ideas."

"But, I already knowed some of them."

"Really, perhaps you should tell me then." asked Adam.

"Well, don't rightly know that I should, him not having the protection of the limited statues an all. He did tell me once that you were his school teacher and he didn't like it. You were real bossy. But then all teachers are bossy. They teach teachers to be bossy; it's their job."

"Yes well Joe would think I was bossy. He was naughty at school."

"What a silly kid dad, he wouldn't ta be able ta get away with anything with you as his teacher."

"And he didn't, but he thought he could. I had to teach school for three weeks, until they could find another teacher; before they found Miss Jones. They picked me because I'd just come back from college. Your Uncle Joe was about twelve and he was not all happy about me being his teacher.

_**Flashback.**_

"Aww, Pa, make Adam say no. He can't be my teacher it ain't fair," whined Joe.

"It isn't fair," corrected Adam.

"See Pa, he agrees. It's bad enough at home. Now its goin ta be all day every day. Ita be like havin a big shadow of doom hanging over me all the time. Pa, you can say he's too important to the ranch. We kids can still get our work done with Mrs Evans."

"No Joe, Mrs Evan's was upset with the way your class behaved when she tried teaching you all about the Indian raids on the early settlers."

"Aww Pa, it was her Idea, she..."

"It was her Idea to have you and your classmates tie her to the flag pole and re-enact an Indian uprising!" said Adam, incredulously.

"We was pretending, Adam."

"Well, while Miss Evans intentions was to make it a little more interesting for you, she did not expect, or deserve your manipulation of her instructions, young man," scolded Ben.

"Okay, I know. But, Pa, we all said we was sorry. You said it was over once we were punished; we all got a tanning, Pa. How come we are getting punished more? Having Adam as our teacher is jist plain cruel."

"It's not a fate worth than death, Joseph, so you will cease the argument. You will go and get your book stack and you will go to school with your brother. You will not give him any reason to have to send a note home for misbehaviour. For if you do; you will not only be punished by Adam, but you will receive a second punishment from me. Is that understood? "

"Yes Pa. But Adam, please don't call me Little Joe, all the others just call me Joe."

"Okay, I'll promise to treat you like any other student, Joe and that means you'll have to call me Mr Cartwright."

"Okay, fair deal...I guess."

"Good, now you have two minutes to get yourself ready or you will be sporting a sore backside before you even get there," warned Ben.

"Yes sir," moaned Joe, and shuffled unhappily out to the kitchen to get his books and lunch pail.

Adam sipped on his coffee, and then wiped this mouth, before standing up. "Well; wish me luck."

"You'll need it brother, I couldn't think of anything harder than teachin' Joe. I remember what he was like. His friends are jist as bad."

"They are twelve, Hoss. I can handle twelve year old boys. Actually I'm looking forward to it. Joseph is smart. He can do so much better at school. I'd like the opportunity to help him."

"You're a good brother Adam. Just don't be too disappointed if it doesn't work out," said Ben.

_**End flashback**_

"Well things did work out pretty well for the first week, however by the second week Joseph was getting more than a little frustrated at being good. In some ways I think he appreciated the extra help with his school work, but I could tell his feet were just itchin' to get into something different. His friends were also finding life boring as Joe was often the main instigator of any prank that had been played over the last year," explained Adam.

"I know how he feels. Were all the kids good?" Alexandra asked surprised.

"Yes pretty much the first week. I think they may have been a little scared of me at first. Before Mrs Evans, they had a Mr. Phillips. He wasn't so... his views about education were different than mine. He was particularly hard on Joe and little Mary Wilkins, because they were natural left handers."

"Oh Miss Jones don't really care about that. She does try ta get Willy Fitzgerald ta use both his hands as much, though. But, she lets him write with his left hand. Course, he ain't real god with the ink scribes yet, neither is I."

"Am I; neither am I," corrected Adam.

"What you too, dad? Guess it must run in the family, then. Miss Jones says it won't be too much longer, I've nearly got it right."

Adam shook his head, but gave up on the idea of correcting Alexandra. "Yes well I got it right, eventually, so you will too," conceded Adam "Miss Jones is a good teacher."

"Suppose so, she's a teacher, ain't nothin specially good or bad, I guess."

"That's a funny thing ta say, Alexandra."

"Why, Dad? Teachers are supposed to be good, ain't they? Iffin they're good then they're teachin, iffin they're bad they ain't teaching good stuff or teachin anything worthy or important, so they really shouldn't be callin there selves teachers. They are people in the wrong job, is what I reckon. "

Adam had to laugh, he tapped Alexandra on the nose," I may just have to write that one down, my little girl has added a philosophical truth to the definition of a teacher. "

"Well don't go using those bigger words, dad, cause no one will understand ya, ceptin maybe a teacher, and well that could be mighty embarrassing for those who don't... like me."

Adam laughed, "Okay, I'll try not to embarrass anyone. Speaking of such, in the end, that is what got Joe all riled up and angry with me."

"Oh you embarrassed him as his teacher."

"Sort of, but he got his own back."

"What happened?"

"Well after about a week, Joe was practically jumping out of his skin..."

_**Flashback**_

"You take that back, Michael," yelled Joe as he pulled his sleeves up reading to punch Michael Dawson right in the nose.

"Hey what's yer getting so riled up for Joe," interceded his best friend Mitch. "Adam... I mean Mr Cartwright, won't like you fighting."

"Oh, Wittle Joe, Mister Cartwright won't like ya fighting," mimicked Michael. "You're all jist a bunch of chickens. Besides I bet he wouldn't do nothing ta Joe, he' the teachers new pet; helping him more than the rest of us. Corse its only cause he's a left handed freak and a dumb one ta boot."

That was enough for Joe, and he dived on the boy, pinning him on the ground and getting one good punch in before Adam moved in and hurled Joe of his feet." Joseph, stop this."

Joe was in such a rage, he ignored his older brother, now the voice of authority at school, and struggled, kicking and huffing at Michael who was pulling himself up off the ground, and wiping the blood from a bleeding lip. As soon as Adam let Joe go, to bend down to look at Michaels lip, Joe charged forward again. Luckily, Adam was just as quick to react and grabbed Joe firmly by the collar again. "That's enough Little Joe, go inside and wait for me; move!" He bellowed, and landed a hefty swat to Joe's backside, raising enough dust to have everyone close by spluttering.

Joe never felt so embarrassed in all his life; his big brother swatting him in front of everyone. And he called him little Joe when he had promised he wouldn't. He ran into the school house and then out the side door, heading home. He knew he'd be in for it once he got there and his father found out about the fight, but at least he'd be berated in his own home and not in front of his friends.

Adam turned on the youngsters. "Michael, you'll join me inside as well. You can take a note home to your parents about fighting. The rest of you head on home, now."

"But, Mr Cartwright, Joe threw the first punch. Iffin yer don't believe me, ask the others," said Michael in a panic, knowing he would be in real trouble coming home with a note from the teacher.

"Is that true?" Asked Adam, turning to the rest of the children who remained silent." Mitch?" he asked again.

"It's true Ad...I mean, Mr. Cartwright, but Michael, pro... prov..."

"Provoked him?" finished Adam. "How, Mitch?"

Mitch looked at Adam, silently pleading with him about the social repercussions of being a snitch. His best friend's backside was on the line, and he sure would like to see Michael get his comeuppance, but snitching wasn't going to solve any ones problems. As far as he was concerned Joe and he would only get a double dose of Michael's nasty revenge, along with anyone else who would take his side. No, snitching was pretty much frowned upon. "He was just saying stuff, got Joe mad; that's all."

"Michael, what were you teasing Joe about?"

"I weren't teasing; I was joshing; Joe can't take a joke. I'll apologize first thing in the morning, Mr Cartwright, honest. But I gotta get home, my pa will skin me alive iffin I'm late doing my after school chores and I'll get a double dose for fightin, iffin you write that note... Sir."

Adam figured Michael must have said something especially nasty in order for Joe to lose his cool. He had been watching Michael all week, and though he never caught him saying anything downright mean spirited, it was obvious he rubbed the kids the wrong way. The child was constantly showing off and seeking attention. He hoped over the next two weeks, he could figure out what the boy's problem was, however he couldn't let his behaviour go unpunished.

"Very well Michael, there will be no note, but on top of your homework tonight I want you to write; I will not tease my classmates, one hundred times. You will have that finished and handed in to me by recess tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Michael paled, he hated writing more than a lickin', Mr Cartwright was sure ta figure out he was just a hopeless writer. He couldn't ask his sister to help on this either; not like all the other writing assignments he'd had; she would tell his Ma or Pa about the having to write lines. They'd know for sure he'd been bad in school. "Okay, Mr Cartwright, I'll try," he said honestly, a tear almost forming.

Adam frowned a little; surprised at the response of the usual tough boy in front of him."Yes well good. Now all you take off home, I won't tell you a third time!" ordered Adam.

"Yes, sir," chorused the children as they bolted for the school gates.

By the time Adam got home he was tired and irritated with Joe. He'd asked him to stay behind and Joe had taken off. Adam dropped by the lake to see if he'd gone off sulking there, when he didn't find him there he went on home, thinking if the kid had run off, they didn't have much light left to go looking for him. However, he was relieved to find his pony in the stall, which meant at least he was home safe and sound...for now.

Once he'd put Sport up, he marched into the house, ready to haul Joe out to the barn and give him a hiding. He walked in to find Hoss and Ben sitting at the table.

"Good Adam, you're home, Hop Sing is about ready to serve up," said Ben.

"Where's Joe?" asked Adam.

Ben scowled, "Adam, please sit down we want to start supper; and then we'll talk."

"Pa, that boy," said Adam pointing his finger at his father

"Adam, point your finger somewhere else and sit. You can rant better on a full stomach. I know I'll listen better on one too."

Adam huffed, but did as he was asked. He hung up his coat and sat at the other end of the table. Ben said grace, before they passed each other dishes and served themselves a mountain of food.

Adam took a drink of water, and then waited for his father to swallow his first mouthful of food. "Pa, Little Joe, got into a fight at school today and then... "

"I know, Adam. He had a fight with a boy name Michael. The boy was teasing him about being the teacher's favourite it seems. "

"Well Joe can't just up and smack another kid for that Pa, and then he... "

"No, he can't and he can't run away from you when you gave him a direct order either. He told me everything when he got home. And I've handled it. You are welcome to add any punishment you see fit, tomorrow. We had a very necessary discussion in the barn.. He is also restricted to his room for the next two nights. Hop Sing took him up a tray just an hour ago. Finish your meal and then go up and speak to him."

"Is he alright? I searched every one of his favourite spots on the way home. I was worried sick when I didn't find him."

"I know you were worried, and sometimes your worry turns into anger, so just relax, Joe is fine, and you need to eat."

Adam nodded, actually appreciating his father's insights. He did need to calm down before talking to Joe.

Joe on the other hand, had no intention of speaking to Adam tonight. Heck, he had no intention of ever speaking to him again. Joe had other plans too. Adam embarrassed him in front of his classmates, and so he would do the same. He'd already put part A of his plan into action. Hop Sing had delivered his tray of food and put away the boy's clean laundry, which included a fresh shirt and black pants for Adam. Little Joe waited for Hop Sing to come out of Adam's room where he would have laid out Adams fresh clothes for tomorrow. The rest would be easy … he hoped.

Adam walked up the hallway to Joe's room, and knocked gently before entering. "Little Joe?"

When he got no answer he walked and found his little brother fast asleep laying on his belly, his night shirt ruffled and halfway up his back. He noticed his baby brothers still lightly red bottom and felt a little guilty. His father could have used his belt on Joe. Adam knew that Ben only used his belt in serious matters, predominately when Joe had done something so dangerous he could have been hurt. And though he believed Joe needed a reminder about the no fighting rule and behaving at school, he figured his father's punishment was well and truly enough for the youngster. It was obvious that Pa had got his message across. He would tell Joe in the morning that all was over and done with and that they could all start a fresh… he hoped.

~oOo~

Adam walked into his room, intending to work a little more on the drawings and plans he'd had for the extension of the ranch house. They had completed phase one of the plans, and were working on single bedrooms for Hoss and Joe and a big bath and laundry house for Hop Sing. Speaking of which, he noticed Hop Sing had laid fresh clothes out for the morning over the back of his desk chair, though the shirt had fallen off. He straightened the freshly pressed shirt back up and decided that the plans could wait another night. He closed his drawing folio and carried it to his bed. There, he laid back kicked off his boots and skimmed through the sketches . He paused a moment at some of his old drawings amongst the pile of rough sketches. He picked up one of a young girl, seated, dressed like an Elizabethan angel; Katherine. He remembered doing the sketch not long after he'd returned from Elk. Drawing had kept him busy during the recuperation from his injuries and helped re-call some of the incidents of that night near five years ago. Over the years, he would often look at the sketches of the landscapes of Elk and the young girl he' had met there; remembering their picnics and talk of their aspirations. Adam often thought of her and wondered if she became the great actress she'd aspired to. He soon fell asleep with those reflections running through his mind.

~oOo~

Adam grimaced at Joe, as he arrived at the school yards hitching post and noticed him talking with his friends. He had wanted to talk to him that morning at breakfast. However he'd woken up late and by the time he dressed and arrived into the big room he found that Joe had already left for school. Thinking he might catch his younger brother, he headed off, only taking the time to quickly down a cup of coffee as he strode out the door. Now seeing his brother with his friends he decided that the talk would best wait till after school. However he would be watching Michael closely over the day and would have another little chat with him during the morning recess when the boy was to stay and hand in his lines.

As Adam strode passed the group of youngsters the previous chatter abruptly stopped, and so did Adam. "Morning boys," he greeted.

"Morning, Mr Cartwright," chorused the group respectively, and then said nothing more.

All eyes seemed to be on Adam, except for Joe's. Adam was sure they were up to something.  
"Morning Joe, didn't see you at breakfast?"

Joe lifted his eyes and stared at his brother, but did not answer. The uncomfortable silence between the two grew, until the point Mitch couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, Mr. Cartwright Joe was hoping to catch up with Michael, and you know... tell him he was sorry and all, for losing his temper yesterday."

Adam looked at Joe. "That was very mature of you Joe, well done. When Michael get's here and you've done that, can you send him inside to see me. "

When Joe didn't respond Adam glared, "Joe, will you tell him for me, please?" asked Adam now getting annoyed at his younger brothers sulking.

Joe nodded.

"Joseph, answer me please, I won't ask again."

Joe shot his head up. It wouldn't be a good idea to get into more trouble, well at least not before he's been able to deliver his revenge, he thought. "Yes, Sir, Mr Cartwright."

Joe was obviously going to play it that way, thought Adam. Joe wouldn't sulk for long, though, he never could. Adam was confident that he would cheer up once the day got further along and he'd had more time with his friends. So Adam ignored the child's petulant stance turned and walked towards the school house. However, he didn't hear the snickers from the group of boys, as he passed two little girl skipping rope and chanting.

"Oh Boy Joe, you were lucky he didn't catch you out, then."

"Yeah, I was pretty careful, I only sliced one seam. I was afraid he'd discover part of my plan at breakfast; once he sat down. The ride over here has made it a little worse, but there's more to come. I'm gonna need a bit of help, though if the rest of it is going to work so he doesn't suspect me."

Just then Michael turned up, worrying his bottom lip as he approached the group of boys.

"Cartwright?" he called. "I… ah wanna…"

"Michael, I gotta say sorry... I mean I wanna say sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you," apologised Joe.

"Yeah well you were lucky I never got the first punch in or else you..."

"Hey!" said Mitch, "Just take the fella's apology, don't need yer ta go braggin' anymore. Besides, Mr Cartwright wants ta see you before he rings the bell. You should probably do that now."

"Oh what for?" asked Michael.

"Probably wants ta see ya started them lines," chanted another boy.

"Well I haven't, so there! I ain't going in and..."

"Wait!" said Joe," iffin you help us, you may not have to finish them lines," smirked Joe.

Michael thought about it for a moment... then his eyes lit up at the prospect of not losing his recess or the torturous punishment of writing lines. "Sure Joe, so what have you got planned?"

"Just a little revenge of my own. Okay, now lean in and listen..."

~oOo~

Adam had written the morning's arithmetic lesson on the blackboard the night before and let the children work quietly on the problems for just over an hour, when suddenly Michael angrily screwed up a piece of paper, and threw it on the floor.

Adam frowned, "Pick that up Michael, and put it the pot belly; If you having trouble with the sums, put your hand up and I will come and help."

"Weren't havin' trouble with the sums, Mr Cartwright, just made one mistake that's all," he said, walking towards the pot belly stove in the far corner of the classroom. He opened the small door and poked his paper into the low burning fire there. While there he also, pulled out the black pepper Joe had given him and sprinkled it on the top, then quickly returned to his seat.

Within minutes the pepper got hot and started popping, slightly, sending minute particles into the air. Once they built up, the students, one by one, started to sneeze. It soon escalated to the point that Adam got out of his seat. He walked down the far row of desks to investigate. As he passed the pot belly, he noticed the tiny sparks and pops from the sprinkled pepper, but not before most of the class seemed to start to uncontrollably sneeze. The noise was getting louder by the second. An especially loud and ferocious sneeze came from little Emily Wall; her enormous 'Archooo', sent a spray of saliva into the back of Travis Johnston's head.

From that moment on everything appeared to happen in slow motion; one disaster after another. Adam leaned over to inspect the top of the wood stove, which was Mitch's cue to stand up and tear the long piece of canvas Joe had given him. The resounding rip coincided with one of Mitch's own sneezers, as well as one of Adams.

Adam suddenly felt the back of his britches part, and gasped in horror as he realized what the ripping sound meant. The sound seemed somewhat delayed, perhaps that was because the sound echoed above the children's constant sneezing. He craned his head back to inspect the seam of his pants, before realizing Travis Johnston's had jumped from his seat, swivelled and was almost running backwards towards the hot stove, as he wiped the disgusting remnants of Emily's saliva, and he hoped not "snot" from the back of his neck. Adam stiffened slightly at the child's curses to his classmate and was ready to chastise the boy when saw that he was headed in his direction. He quickly moved forward as Travis moved backward. The collision buckled Adams knees and sent him to the floor. He quickly grabbed Travis, breaking the child's fall, with his own body. Once more amongst all the commotion, Mitch stood up and tore another strip from the canvas, then quickly hid it in his desk.

By this time most of the children were either laughing or l sneezing or both. Adam hoped it wasn't because they had seen the rip in his pants. He was sure it was now a decent size, as the cold wooden slats of the school house floor penetrated the thin cotton union suit he wore underneath his jeans.

If Adam didn't think things could get worse, he should have recalled his mathematical tutorials about ironic paradox's and 'sods law'; Sod's second law to be exact; sooner or later, the worst possible set of circumstances is bound to occur one way or another. What could have been worse for a grown man with his pants spilt lying on the floor, surrounded by a riot; children either laughing hysterically or arguing about the bad manners of sneezing in each other's face?

"Adam Cartwright? That you on the floor there?" asked Sheriff Roy Coffee, as he came in the through the door.

Silence immediately reigned around the classroom, except for the occasional sneeze some of the smaller children expelled unashamedly from their faces. Adam looked around Travis's little chubby body to see Roy, standing in the isle with a young prim looking woman staring wide eyed at him and the children. That could be worse, thought Adam.

"Adam, this is Miss Abigail Jones. She's applied for the new teaching position. I thought it might be a good idea for her to see the school..." said Roy, then leant' over and whispered, "before she made her decision."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all he needed. The women was probably going to do an about face and walk out of here after seeing, utter chaos, and even worse if he was to stand up and reveal his true predicament.

Abigail stepped forward, "Mr Cartwright, I believe," she said and held out her hand.

Adam stood up, extended his hand, and heard some of the children snigger behind him. He quickly pulled his hand back and used it to cover the tear in his pants.

Abigail smiled at the handsome face, then turned around and surveyed the room. Adam took the opportunity to tug his shirt out from the waist of his pants and use the tail to cover his.

"Right!" said Abigail. "You older children take the younger ones outside."

The children immediately swung into action. One little boy stopped as he passed Adam and tugged on his shirt tail. "Mithsta Carthwhite, you gotta a big hole in ya britches," he tried to whisper.

Adam patted the tyke on his head, "Thank you James, now go with the others and wash your face," said Adam wishing he could splash some water on his own face to take out the heat of his embarrassment.

Before Joe could leave the room, Abigail grabbed him, "No, not you, or you or you," she said pointing to Mitch and Michael, you three stay put."

Roy and Adam stood in a quandary of confusion, and a lot of awe, as they watched the young tall woman, pretty some might say, well in her own way, take charge of the situation. She walked over to the windows and opened them up, letting in a fresh breeze to clear the air. She then walked back to the three boys, who were starting to look rather nervous. Abigail walked passed Joe first and looked him square in the eye. Joe held her gaze for a millisecond before his eyes went to the floor. Next was Mitch; she followed his nervous fingers as he traced the lid of his desk then gripped it, like it might pop up revealing a deranged jack in the box. Michael immediately put his hands in his pockets as the young woman swivelled and announced. "The old pepper on the hot stove plate prank! Really boys, it's an old one. Perhaps, you might know something about that?" she said turning to Mitch, "What is your name, young man?"

"Mitchell, ma'am."

"Mitchell," she repeated, as lifted the top of his desk, pulled out the ripped canvas rag, and held, it up. She frowned and looked at it. Then remembering what the little boy James had said to Adam on the way out, surmised it had something to do with Adam Cartwright's predicament. She handed it to Adam. "Perhaps there was more than one prank planned for today," she said with a slight smile. Abigail turned to Michael, who shuffled nervously at her scrutiny. "Is this your work, ahhh...?"

"Michael, ma'am."

"Is this your work, Michael? she asked, as she pointed to the arithmetic sheet lying on his desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could I look at it please?"

Michael pulled his hands out of his pocket and handed Abigail Jones his worksheet. Roy and Adam noticed the blacked pads on his fingers, which left smudges on the half completed worksheet. Abigail looked at it then turned it around and showed tell tale the evidence to the small audience now transfixed on the intuitive woman. "Your answers are correct Michael. You are good at math, I see."

"Yes Ma'am," said Michael, not realising that he's been caught red handed with the evidence now smudged over his arithmetic answers. "Just have trouble with my 9 and 6's; I get them mixed up sometimes, not in my head; just when I'm writin them down. "

"Do you have the same problems with you d's and b's?"

"Yes sometimes," admitted Michael.

"What about your p's and q's?"

"Yes ma'am," said Michael then dropped his head in shame.

"Don't be ashamed of that Michael, many children have that issue; in actual fact there is a very special study being undertaken by a scientist called Oswald Berkhan in Germany. It seems I may have some extra reading to do, but I'm sure we can work on that problem together."

"You mean you're going to take the job?" asked Adam, feeling relieved.

"Yes; It seems, Mr. Cartwright," she smiled, "that I am very much needed here."

"Oh you are, you are." assured Adam.

The young woman blushed at Adam obvious joy at her new position. "Why thank you Mr Cartwright, however, I will let you deal with these boys and finish off the day. Sheriff Coffee, will you escort me back to town please? I need to arrange room and board and sign the contracts; if everyone else is happy, that is."

"Sure ma'am and welcome." said Roy.

Roy he held out his hand to escort her out when she stopped, and turned to the three boys once more, "I suggest you three have a bit of explaining to do to your teacher."

"But I didn't do anything," protested Joe.

"I think that thee protest too much, young man. It is obvious, that you sir, are the brains of this little caper," she declared. "What is your name, young man," she asked Joe.

"Joseph, ma'am; Joseph Cartwright."

"Hmm it seems good looks and brains run in the family."

Joe smiled.

"Yes Joseph, you can smile about it all now, but I will warn you, I don't believe in using the cane like some of my contemporaries do..."

All three boys sighed with relief.

"However," she continued, staunching their joy."I have a very round, flat and smooth paddle, just perfect for applying a quick lesson about the foolishness of practical jokes played on teachers or classmates. Perhaps Mr. Cartwright would like to borrow it?"

"Oh I think my flat palm will suffice Miss Jones, but thanks for the offer."

"Please call me, Abigail," she offered, before smiling once again and going out the door with her arm locked in Roy's.

Once the couple were out of the room, Adam's courteous smile dropped from his face. "Explain"

All three boys dropped their eyes and remained silent.

"Fine, Joe, you're first. Perhaps I can loosen your tongue." Adam pulled a chair from the corner of the room and propped his leg up on it. He grabbed Joe by his collar and threw him across his knee and landed ten very hard smacks, to his little brother's backside, adding the lecture with each swat. "I don't know why or how you managed to cut my good pants so they ripped, BUT!" Swat! "How dare you attempt to belittle my position in this class room?"

"Ow,ow, ow... why; you belittled mine," yelled Joe.

"What?" said Adam as he stopped applying swats. "When?"

"Yesterday, you called me Little Joe, and swatted me like a little kid; like your little brother, in front of all my friends."

"Joe you were fighting. You were angry and about to lose your temper even more. I didn't mean to belittle you; just stop you from doing something you'd regret later. I'm sorry, if I forgot for a moment that you just weren't any other student, but my little brother, whom I know very well. If you had bothered to wait around for me, I would have gotten you to tell me the whole story."

"No you wouldn't you woulda just embarrassed me again."

"Joe what would your other teachers have done, had they caught you fighting in the school yard?"

"With Mr Phillips...Well...we would have gotten a canning, after school."

"Right. So you planned this little prank of revenge because I treated you like my little brother instead of one the class?"

"Yes!"

Adam started swatting again. Quick sharp slaps were applied rhythmically until Joe was sobbing over his big brothers lap.

"Why ... ya ... doing... that...more?" asked Joe, sobbing.

Adam stood him on his feet and gripped his shoulder as he peered into his teary eyes. "Just treating you like one of the normal everyday kids, Joe," he said and then pulled him in for a hug and let him sob into his black shirt. "I hadn't meant to embarrass you Joe, and if you had given me the chance I would have apologised for that. Pa handled the fighting and the running off and I left it at that. It makes me sad that you couldn't talk to me about it and at least hear my side of the story or show me the respect you would of any teacher. "

"I'm sorry Adam. I didn't know Roy was commin with the new teacher though. I'm real sorry about that, Adam...I mean Mr Cartwright. Joe stayed there sniffing for a couple more minutes and then remembered Mitch and Michael were still in the room watching. He pushed back, and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Adam grimaced and handed him a handkerchief. "Mitch you're next, you wanna explain your role in all this?"

"Just supportin' my friend ... Mr. Cartwright. Joe told me he was gonna get you back for embarrassing him, and well I know now it was kinda mean, but well we haven't had any good pranks round here since Mrs Evan's left. All I had ta do, was to make sure you heard the rip along with the other kids so they would laugh at you. I thought I did pretty well with the timing. Joe said the 'Timing was of the utmost'... whaaaaaa..."

Adam didn't wait for Mitch to dig his hole any deeper and had the boy over his lap before he could finish his sentence. He laid down ten hard wallops, the same as Joe's, to Mitch's, denim covered backside. Once the child was apologising and promising never to follow one of Joe's hair brained prank ideas again, 'especially with the new teacher, who should be working for the Pinkertons instead teaching in a little ole school in Nevada,' Adam let him up. He then pulled the crying child into his shoulder for a pat on the back, with the words, "it's done, and maybe you are right about the new school teacher; she sure figured you lot out."

Adam then turned his attention to Michael. "What I don't understand, Michael is yesterday, Joe was your worst enemy, and yet today you help him pull this prank. I thought you would have appreciated my leniency with the bullying episode. Why did you feel it necessary to embarrass me in front of the whole class?"

"I wasn't tryin so much as ta embarrass you... Mr. Cartwright. I just figured, Joe's prank sounded like a good way ta get out of those lines you was gonna have me write."

"You went to all this trouble to avoid lines?" he asked in amazement

"Well it sounded like fun too, but yes. I don't write good Mr. Cartwright, and well, I didn't want you ta find out. I rather have ya thinking I'm naughty instead of dumb."

"You are not dumb, Michel; not dumb at all. You just have some problem with writing. I figured as much when you didn't show me your lines today. However, the new teacher looks like she figured it out faster than me, so no more playing naughty when you are smart. And I have a way that will help you remember that, young man. You're next. Come here."

Michael obeyed, and was soon in a similar position to his classmates. Adam started to administer the same ten swats to his backside, though the boy was well and truly wailing by the fifth. Adam figured most of it was more relief than anything; relief that his ugly secret was out and it wasn't as bad as he imagined and his low self esteem had conjured.. With that in mind Adam applied the last five swats a little softer, though was able to make them sound just as thunderous . He let the boy up and pulled his sobbing form to him. "You're a good kid, stop pretending you're not." Michael nodded and wiped the tears away as soon as he could catch his breath. He looked up at Adam and smiled. "Good news is you've got a couple of new buddy's here." added Adam.

"Yeah", chorused Joe and Mitch.

Joe was especially relieved to have something in common with the boy. He would have never guessed that he had trouble writing and spelling just like him. Joe now understood why Michael was so jealous of Adam's extra attention over the last week. And truth was Adam's persistence and extra help had really improved his skills.

"Right," said Adam, "Michael and Mitchell, you two get this classroom back in shape, while I supervise the extra recess your classmates are about to have. Joe, you head over to the mercantile and get me a new pair of pants. Sam Potter knows my size. Tell him to put in on my account. You can work of the cost of them over the next few weeks with the extra chores I have planned for you."

All three boys groaned, as Adam left the classroom, tugging on his shirt tail, making sure it was long enough to cover the spilt in his pants and keep the flowing breeze out.

_**End Flashback... **_

"Gosh Dad, Uncle Joe was sure naughty. Seems ta me kids haven't changed that much or teachers. " said Alex giggling. "Miss Jones was sure smart. "She was and is, so I hope you children look after her well and don't try any embarrassing pranks on her."

"Hmmm..." said Alexandra as shuffled further down under the blankets.

"Alexandra, you haven't done..."

"Gee Dad, doesn't that statue thing count even in school with kids?"

"Maybe, but if I hear of any wild pranks..."

"Shhh, Dad, I'm tired now and it's getting real late, I better get some sleep."

"Yes you better," said Adam as he kissed her on the nose, "I hope you have learnt something from Joe's story."

"Oh I did dad. Now I know what Miss Abigail means when says it was a very interesting day when she met the Cartwrights; she said she was unexpectedly exposed to their true charm!"

Adam laughed, "Perhaps, I want you to go to sleep now."

"Okay dad, I'll try. Can you leave the light on jist for a bit, until I'm asleep?"

"Yep, I'll be back."

Adam got up and headed for the door. As he came to the dresser, he paused and stacked another log on the model Ranch house.

"What's that one for, daddy?'

"That's for, being doing the right thing with Miss Jones, and being my best shadow all week."

"Even though I didn't tell on Willy an all."

"Yes, that's was Willy' bad choice not to own up, but sometimes you need to tell, even when someone's going to get into big trouble."

"Like iffin someone's gonna get hurt or something dangerous could happen?"

"That's right. Now go to sleep, no more talk. You'd talk the leg of a chair, missy."

Alexandra giggled. "Love yer daddy."

"Love you too; by infinity."

"By infinity," yawned Alexandra as Adam quietly left the room.

Adam walked downstairs, back into the quiet and the warmth of the big room. The fire had burnt low and he was turning down the lamps when Joe walked out of the kitchen. "Joe, I thought you were going to bed."

"I am; just was a little peckish, still. Got me a warm milk."

"And a cookie, I see."

"Yeah, Hop Sing's being making batches all week for the trail drive. They're best when they're fresh, though," smirked Joe sheepishly, knowing that Hop sing wouldn't appreciate the late night theft.

"They are, you got another one?" asked Adam, grinning cheekily at his younger brother.

"Sure here." Joe threw a cookie and Adam caught it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Adam shoved the whole cookie into his mouth, before heading to the door with a puzzled look on his face. He hoped it was the Zeke or one of the other hands from out at the range. It was round up season, and that meant cattle rustlers were also on the prowl, trying to pick up yearlings and calf's that hadn't been branded as yet, and some that had.

He was relieved to find that wasn't one of the men. However his relief was short lived, when the expression Hiram Knoble's face became came clearer in the light.

"Hiram, what… its late..."

"I know Adam, but this couldn't wait, and I wanted to deliver it personally. It's another wire from San Francisco. "

"Hiram, please come in. Joe, get Hiram some coffee will you."

"Sure," said Joe, noting the seriousness of Adams voice and the worry on Hiram's face.

Hiram handed the note to Adam and stood quietly by the big fire as Adam, paced in front of him reading it.

_Overland Telegraph Company... _

To: Adam Cartwright

Ponderosa Nevada.

Katherine's condition deteriorating stop Come immediately stop Requesting appeal bought forward stop Marriage certificate tabled stop Adam. S. Cartwright to Katherine. W. DeFoe stop 1851. To be authenticated stop

Drew Kennedy

San Francisco

TBC Chapter 3.

A.N. Sorry this is late, but I got carried away with Joe's story. Life is very hectic at the moment, but I hope to have chapter 3 up soon. Big thanks again to Lajoci for the edits and advice with these two chapters.


	3. Dear Momma

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Re-Cap: **

Hiram handed the note to Adam and stood quietly by the big fire as Adam, paced in front of him reading it.

_Overland Telegraph Company... _

To: Adam Cartwright

Ponderosa Nevada.

_Katherine's condition deteriorating _stop _Come immediately_ stop _Requesting appeal bought forward _stop _Marriage certificate tabled_ stop _Adam. S. Cartwright to Katherine. W. DeFoe_ stop _1851. To be authenticated_ stop

Drew Kennedy

San Francisco

**Chapter 3. Dear Momma, I Live In A Shoe**

Alexandra heard the mumbling of voices down stairs. She was sure one of them was her Uncle Joe and from the sound of it, he had his mouth around one of Hop Sing's cookies. She climbed out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, but stopped when she got to the landing and spotted her father coming through the big front door. She stepped back and leaned against the wall, before sliding to the floor to listen.

Joe returned from the kitchen bringing a hot pot of coffee with him and laid it on the table. He poured two cups then took them to Adam and Hiram.

"I'll head out on the first stage tomorrow." said Adam

"There's one from Carson City at noon, I checked the board before heading over here," nodded Hiram.

"Noon? I might make better time heading straight to Placerville, then catching up with the pony express there."

"Whatever you think best. I bought all the documents you need," said Hiram handing over a leather satchel.

"I don't understand; Marriage Certificate? It can't be real. I never married Katherine. I was in Boston at the time," queried Adam.

"Huh," said Joe, "What's happened?"

Adam handed Joe the telegram, then turned back to Hiram. "Where did they get a Marriage Certificate?" asked Adam.

"I don't know. Drew must have dug it up, or Molly sent word of it. Willameena was a smart woman."

"She was a smart old woman. She had Ardelle, sign over a small fortune for her when she was pregnant with Katherine. He signed Molly over to her too; as a guardian. Ardelle then provided her with a certificate saying she was a military widow. That way she could legally purchase a business and provide for both his children and keep his 'good name', out of it." said Adam emphasising his distaste for the man.

"Yes; Willameena could have registered the marriage. It could have easily been a proxy ceremony, like they do with mail order brides. It had been common amongst may religious groups. They often have the women married, all legal before they send them off. That way no woman can be stranded when they get to their destinations. They travel in groups. Plus there's no fighting among the women when they get there. They are legal and binding contracts of marriage, Adam. "

"Yes, but don't they have to have the grooms signature, a contract or something?"

"They do, but at this stage, think of it as a godsend. If we get it through, at least we get Katherine out. The courts will grant you custody. We can't wait for Garner- Hallett's trial to end or transcripts from Elk; she needs urgent medical attention that the institution can't provide."

"But, surely they will move her now. Drew should be able to get that done. I want it happening now, not in a week's time, we may not even have a week. And what if this Marriage Certificate is proven a fake; a forgery, how will that help our cause? I could be charged," said Adam, "Where does that leave Katherine, or Alexandra?"

Hiram, put his coffee down and moved closer to Adam, laying his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Drew is exploring every avenue. Just get there. All the paper work from here is done. They have the statements and the affidavit from the judge and sheriff. You only have to produce the originals and the journal."

"I may have to swear as to the authenticity of this Marriage Certificate."

"You may, but the judge will probably take into account your 'intent' of ten years ago and now, as well as all the circumstances. Just get there and be honest. Drew Kennedy will give you the right advice. He knows the systems there; what they will expect."

Joe looked up from the telegram in his hands."What about Alexandra," he asked, "Are you taking her with you, Adam?"

"I don't know...I have to think this out. I can get there a lot faster, if..."

"A day sooner, maybe, but at what cost Adam?" glared Joe.

Hiram stood up, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. "I best get back to town before it gets too late."

"Sure, sure, Hiram, sorry." Adam walked Hiram to the door and out onto the porch.

Meanwhile Joe checked the coffee pot, making sure it was still warm enough. Adam was sure to want another one. It was then he spotted a little blonde head peep around the landing of the stairs. He put the coffee pot down and headed up there, only to catch Alexandra skidding back to her room. He caught up with her just before she made a dive for her bed, and hoisted her off the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh, Uncle Joe, not fair."

Joe patted her backside before putting her back into bed. "How long have you been listening, Pipsqueak?"

Alexandra grew serious, tears building up in her eyes, she shook her head unable to answer.

"That long, huh?" frowned Joe.

Alexandra nodded, then sniffed before wiping a tear off her cheek. "Is my momma... is my momma gonna go to heaven?"

Joe wasn't sure what to say, it was almost crushing him looking into those huge and trusting big green eyes. He had to be honest. "Maybe baby, one day, we're all going there, I hope," he said, trying to smile.

"I wanna go and see her. I want ta kiss her and tell her about everything and that I love her. I wanna remember her forever, Uncle Joe."

"Listen here, your daddy's gonna talk to you first thing in the morning. He's going to sort all this out. No matter what happens though, I can tell you now, your momma knows how much you love her." Joe kissed her on the forehead. "Go to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Okay... Uncle Joe, what's a marriage certificate?"

"It's a legal document saying a man and a woman are man and wife.."

"So, momma and daddy are married, for real. So I'm not a bastard anymore?"

"Don't say that word, Alexandra, you're not a bastard."

"I was jist a mistake, weren't I?"

"No, not a mistake, a wonderful surprise!" giggled Joe as he tickled her happy to see the worry disappear from her features and her smiling again.

"That's what my daddy says. Uncle Joe?"

"Yeah?" sighed Joe, "You need go to sleep Alex."

Alexandra sat up and held up a lone finger. "Jist one more question."

"Okay jist one," Joe retuned the hand gesture.

"How do you get to San Francisco. I mean how far is it?"

"Well, about two hundred miles and a bit. You can get there in about four days, three if you ride ten hours a day, some of that's through some rough country , until you get to Goat Springs. Then you follow the lake trail to the California border. The best way, is to take the stage to Carson City. There's a couple of stops along the way, but once you get to Placerville, your just a day or two away. Best part is Sacramento. The ferry takes you all the way down the river, and into San Francisco bay."

"Do yer hafta take the stage?"

"Yeah, best way to get to Sacramento, but sometimes your daddy rides, then takes the stage or the paddle steamer from there."

"I don't like the stage."

"Why?"

Alexandra shrugged, "Jist don't. Momma went away on the stage and she never came back. She was cryin' and..."

"Hey, your daddy will come back. You know that grandpa catches the stage all the time and he comes back, " said Joe carding his fingers through her blonde curls.

"Yeah, but stages get held up by bandits and then there's Indian attacks, too."

"Yeah there are, but there haven't been many around here for a couple of years, not since the Overland started running more stages, one just for passengers and kept the pony express riders for the mail and guards for the silver hauls. As far as Indian's raids go; well the Paiutes and the Bannocks are very friendly at the moment. Don't worry Alex, go to sleep. You can ask your daddy all these things in the morning."

"Okay, but, I hope he takes me."

Secretly Joe hoped so too, though he understood Adam's trepidation. "He wants to, but he might have to get there real fast, that's all."

"But what iffin..." she frowned, "Nah... nothin," Alexandra didn't want to think on the what ifs anymore.

" Hey, no more what if's. Everyone's safe, Alexandra, promise."

"Hey yer read my mind, Uncle Joe, you been taking lessons from Miss Jones?"

"Had lots of lessons from Miss Jones over the years," laughed Joe.

"Yeah, Daddy told me bout the time he was teachin you kids, when Miss Jones first come, and found him with his britches tore, and all the kids sneezin'"

Joe giggled. "That was so funny. You shoulda seen your daddy's face when the lady comes in with the sheriff and saw him there lying on the floor." Joe slapped his thigh remembering the incident like it was yesterday.

"The ole pepper on the hot stove trick, hey, Uncle Joe. No one's done thought of that one in our class."

Joe paled realizing how impressionable Alexandra was. "Hey, it's kinda funny now, but then at the time...Well, it was funny at first before Miss Jones came. She figured us kids out quick smart. And Adam laid down the consequences, pretty firmly."

"Yeah, but you still laugh about it right?"

"Sorta, but then I remember what a sore butt I had. Why I can almost feel it still, little girl, so don't you go getting any ideas."

"I won't, well not those old pranks; we need some new ones that Miss Jones don't know about. I'll have ta a real good think. Only thing is Dad says its real mean ta embarrass people or ta do a prank where someone gets hurt. But there's prolly a lot of pranks we can pull that jist make kids laugh, and well maybe get us outta school for a while. You must know a few more that Miss Jones never found out about. Whatta say we compare ideas, Uncle Joe? " she laughed.

Joe was glad that the Alexandra's sombre mood was forgotten, though he had no intentions of giving her any ideas as far as pranks go. He was almost certain Adam would not be impressed. "Bed, demanded Joe in a mock sternness. And stay there, cause if your daddy catches you out here again... well you know what will happen."

"He'll swat my tail," she giggled.

"He will , good night," said Joe as he turned down the lamp then left the room.

~oOo~

Alexandra lay awake, letting everything go over in her mind. It was hard to sleep thinking about her momma and what was happening in San Francisco at this very moment. Then she remembered she was going to do the drawing of the ranch house. She wouldn't have time if her daddy was going in the morning.

"Hmmmfft," she sighed." I can do it now." Alexandra threw back the covers, went to her desk and pulled more paper and pencils from the drawer. She hesitated a moment then noticed the map of the Ponderosa; a smaller version. It was just like the one her grandpa had behind his desk, but included the entire picture of Lake Tahoe. "Hmm, maybe daddy should take this too. That way momma can see how pretty everything is and how big the ranch is. Maybe she'll get better iffin she gets to that real good hospital, then she sure would like coming here and looking over the lake. Maybe it's like Grandma Willameena used ta say, sometimes all yer really need it positive thinkin, a real good reason ta wanta live. I bet this would help momma have a real good reason."

Alexandra laid the map down in front of her, and imagined the journey to San Francisco, though the map didn't show all the way. She traced her finger from the drawing of the ranch house, in between Lake Washoe, and Lake Tahoe. She giggled at the thought of her momma thinking the Ponderosa might look like a big shoe, _sorta like them Dutch clog type shoes_. "There was an old lady that lived in a shoe, " she recited as she traced her finger over the bumps that represented the hills and pictures of pine trees, and then stopped at Goat Springs.

"Goat Springs that's where daddy's friend Toby runs the change station for the stage company. Dad, says that it takes two hours iffin yer ride real fast, but still only three iffin yer take yer time and treat yer horse real good. I wonder iffin Carlacipco would run that fast..."Alexandra sighed and then started her poem again. "There was an woman who lived in shoe she had so many children she didn't know what ta do."

Alex continued to sing the classic nursery rhythm all the while tracing the map and following the great lake shore line. " Zephyr Grove... Emerald Bay... Echo lake..." that's where the Ponderosa map finished, right at the bottom of the lake near the Californian boarder. The only other bit of information was an arrow that pointed to Placerville.

She sat sending a personal prayer to her mother, wishing she wasn't so far away. "Momma you would really like it here. It mighten be better than heaven, but at least, I'd be here. You'd like Grandpa too. You'll remember him, maybe; I know yer memory ain't all that good. It don't matter iffin yer didn't though, he'd love you all the same. Then there's Uncle Joe, he'd make laugh. He makes ya laugh just by laughing himself. Yer can't help it. Grandpa says he's infectious, though not bad contagious; like the measles or anything, ceptin he did catch lice once. We better check him afore you come; just in case. You're love Uncle Hoss , too. He'd make yer smile, a real warm smile. He's real big and strong. He'd be able ta carry yer up to the lake. I could show how I been learning ta swim. Marty's been teachin me. Marty... ohh, you don't know bout Marty. She loves daddy, jist like you do. They's gonna get married; don't know when. Guess he won't be able to now that he's for real married to you. Though, some of the Indian's have more than one wife. Maybe an Indian chiefs could marry Dad and Marty, so you could both be his wife. Then Marty will be able ta help you; she's a nurse. Her and Hop Sing they's know how ta mend folks that are sick. You'll like Hop Sing a real lot. He's Chinese and speaks cantaloupe. Not like the fruit; like the special language. He's been teachin me some. Ni hou, which means hello and ju Juédì Zhànjǐng mov ju pi gu, not sure exactly what that means. Something about naughty boys moving their big bottoms ta come and eat, then he says, or I go back to China. I call him my smiley Uncle. Yes, I think it would be better iffin yer could get here instead of being in that nasty jail hospital. "

Alexandra laid the map aside. "Four, maybe five days momma, that ain't too long ta wait. Please wait," she said out loud, like a prayer she hoped her mother would hear. Alex grabbed a pencil and the blank piece of paper and then moved to the thick round rug in the middle of her room. There she sat and looked up at the model of the Ponderosa's ranch house. "Now, Momma, I'll show you where I sleep. When I been naughty and daddy sends me to bed early. Just like the old women in the shoe, ceptin I always get supper. Wish it was jist bread though, but noooo, I gotta eat all these vegetables... She gave them some broth without any bread; And spanked them all soundly and put them to bed. Yep, sounds bout right. Thank the lord I don't live there, I get inta enough trouble with jist dad, and grandpa and ma uncles... There was a little girl who lived in a shoe, she had so many Uncles she always knew what ta do. She gave them some broth without any vegetables, then spanked them all soundly and sent them to... hmm what rhymes with vegetable... Nothing, see it ain't even worth sayin the word, let alone eatin them. "

Alexandra stopped thinking out loud and bit down on her tongue at the corner of her mouth as she started to draw a likeness of the ranch house .

~oOo~

Adam came back in from the porch to find Joe still standing in front of the fireplace.

"That coffee still warm?" he grunted.

Joe ignored his mood. "Yep, thought you'd wanna cup, though maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"I can sleep on the stage tomorrow."

"Adam, you gotta take Alexandra with you. It might be the last time she sees her mother. You can't deny her that. I know it might be unpleasant and I can understand you want to protect her from that; let her have just sweet memories, but..."

"Joe stop. I don't need you telling me what's best for Alexandra. You of all people should remember how traumatic it is for a child when they lose their mother."

"Oh, I remember the trauma of it, Adam. It was the suddenness of it though, feeling like it all just crumbled; like the sky fell down. I remember all the sounds of silence. Even the crying was silent. But, you helped me more than anyone get over that, Adam. You were there for me just like you'll be there for Alexandra. I don't mean to tell you what's best. I just think, well, you keep saying she's so much like me, and I would want to go. I'd give anything to have let my momma know that I loved her..." Joe paused, "Just one more time."

Adam sighed, "I know Joe, I didn't mean to snap. I've decided to take Alexandra. Hiram's booking me two tickets in the morning for the stage from Carson City. Then we'll catch a steamer from Sacramento. As long as there are no delays we should get there by Saturday. Hopefully if Drew's petition to have Katherine moved on compassionate grounds goes through, Katherine will be in a better place, getting better care by the time we arrive."

"What about the custodial thingy?"

"I'll still have to apply if I want to have a say in her future care. I really don't know what's going to happen, Joe. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but..."

"I think you are. I think your hearts telling you are; it's just your very sensible stoic head that you're fighting with."

"Marie wasn't the only mother I lost, Joe."

"I didn't think you thought on her so much your mother. I though you gave her a hard time when she first got here," frowned Little Joe.

"I did. I told myself it was about Pa; he's lost two wives and well, I was a little scared to love your mother. I'd loved Inger so much, and your mother was so different."

"So it wasn't about Pa; it was really about you," said Joe, raising one intuitive eyebrow.

"Yep, both of us, and Hoss. Actually, besides Marie making a real effort with me, it wasn't until I saw how much Hoss was loving having a ma. He didn't remember Inger, he was like me; a five year old without a mother. Marie was so good to him, she loved him like he was her own. At first, I thought; _Don't do that, you aren't his ma; Inger is his ma, and well, he should not like you as much as her," said Adam, mimicking his petulant twelve year old self._ "I was just a kid. I was wrong and only realised that when my very sensible and stoic head, as you put it, got me thinking. Marie was to Hoss what Inger was for me. I couldn't deny him that. I saw Marie for the beautiful person she was, for being that for Hoss. Eventually , when I let her, she became a mother to me. And then she too was taken away," professed Adam.

" Still you had her longer than Inger and longer than me, Adam. I know that's why it hurt."

"It did, hurt, then I figured I was lucky too, because if it hadn't hurt, then Marie would have meant nothing to me; to you, Pa and to Hoss. She wouldn't have left us with so many good memories. It hurts because we loved her so much and knew she loved us."

"Alexandra will have all that too," declared Little Joe, feeling quite moved by Adam's openness and unusual emotional sincerity.

"Yep, she does already. I have to have a long talk to her though, what to expect to a certain degree, though I don't want to scare her."

"What about Marty, Adam?"

"I'll head into town early to try and catch her. She's heading up to the Devlin Ranch. Maggie's expecting her fourth, and Henry's busy with their round up, so Marty's staying there in case she goes into labour while Henry's away. Marty knows I was heading off next week, but I need to tell her about the marriage certificate. I don't want her hearing it from anybody else, should it get out."

"How do you think she'll take that?" asked Joe, wondering how on earth Adam was going to explain it all.

"I don't know. I hope she understands," he said pensively, staring into the cup of now cold coffee he swished around in his hand.

"Marty should understand," said Joe with confidence. "You've told her about Katherine."

"Most of it, not all; there are just some things you don't discuss with the girl your courting and one of those things are the details of past love affairs. Take my advice on that one, Joe."

"You've never really told me a lot about Katherine, either. I've heard bits and pieces over the years, but not from you and not a lot. Did you love her?"

"I was seventeen Joe, just shy of my eighteen birthday, but yes; I can say she was the first true love of my life. However, I was careless, Joe. I have another piece of advice for you. It's easy to get caught up in the physical when you're that young and smitten and don't have the maturity and...the control," emphasised Adam.

"You, no control? You've always had control," smirked Joe.

"No Joe, not always, but I was still also grieving for Marie at the time. I just held onto everything until Pa got over his grief. I was too busy with you and Hoss to work through my own."

"It was just after momma's accident?"

"Yep, about six months after. Funny if I remember it all started with a telegram Pa got... "

_**Flashback...**_

TBC : Chapter 4 : Billy.

_**A.N. I know they are short chapters, but I need to break them up here and there especially the flashbacks to Katherine's story. That way, those of you who just want Katherine's story in a linear narrative can jump chapters if you want. A big Thumbs up to Lajoci for making this chapter so much better.  
**_


	4. Billy

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Re-Cap: **

"It was just after momma's accident?"

"Yep, about six months after. Funny if I remember it all started with a telegram Pa got... "

**Chapter 4: Billy. **

_**Flashback**_ ...

_Butterfield Overland Mail Company... _

To: Ben Cartwright

Ponderosa

Eagle Station

Nevada.

_Timber Tender application successful_ stop. _Contracts to be finalised_ stop.

_Attendance required with Investors August 15th_ stop.

John Manning

Elk Mining Co

Elk Utah Territory.

"Adam, good news we won the lumber contract," said Ben as Adam walked through the door.

"Congratulations Pa," smiled Adam, as he threw his hat on the credenza and walked towards the office.

"Thanks, Adam; I couldn't have done it without you. You kept everything going those three months after Marie..." Ben paused; choking on the raw grief that still rose up and clawed his at his heart.

"Don't worry about it Pa. You're back. I'm just glad you made if for Joe's first year at school."

"Hmm I don't think he is excited about that as you. Adam. Besides he still has a month to go, and then you're off. I will mi... You deserve to be going to College. Marie wanted this for you so badly."

Adam nodded, choking back some of the same emotions that were rising within him. During his father's grief stricken period, Adam hadn't even had time to think about his application to Boston, or the results of the entrance exam that he had completed prior to Marie's death. In truth he hadn't wanted to think about it. It pained him to relive the imagery of his step mother's excitement and her continuous support and encouragement.

"I can always defer, Pa. Another year won't make too much of a difference."

"No son. You won't defer. But, I'd like you to come to Elk with me. It shouldn't be any longer than a two week trip. You could... we could talk and... Well, you would also get some experience with the contract side of things. You helped with the tender; its only good sense to have you there for any further negotiations."

Adam appreciated his father's attempt to mend the uncomfortable rift between them. The anger Adam had experienced; feeling his father had abandoned his brothers and him had diminished but there was still resentment. The fact that Ben had returned to his old self was also a bone of contention between the two. Adam felt his father was treating him like a boy, not recognizing all he had done while his father was an absent parent. "Thank you Pa, I'd love to come, but what about Hoss and Little Joe?"

"It will be for two weeks. Hop Sing will be here, and Shaughnessy is coming to stay. She'll keep those two in line," he laughed.

Adam nodded, "I'll go pack then."

~oOo~

Ben and Adam had spent the last four days travelling to Elk. They travelled through many of the small mining camps that had sprung up over the last two years across Nevada and the Utah territories.

They were both looking forward to getting into Elk. The town had been established more than five years ago. The large mining companies had taken over the lead and silver mines specific to the region but many of the mine's owners still had a small share in their mines and the company allowed them the directorship and the conglomerations of these mines as a whole. The extra financial support it afforded the town allowed its growth on so many levels. There were families settling, and businesses and other infrastructures needed for a growing community, such as a variety stores and doctors and even a school. It boasted several good hotels and boarding house; one that actually had indoor plumbing, and a bathroom, where hot water was pumped from a nearby hot spring. The town had a sheriff and two young deputies, their wages provided for by the Miners board and The Elk Mining Co. It was in their best interest to do so. Yet, there were still signs of its rough and tumble beginnings. These included a number of Saloons and Gambling houses that had thrived on the good fortune of the earlier miners, men without their wives and families and other young men making a start in life.

One of the main attractions in Elk was its very own theatre, "The Star and Garter". It opened three years earlier and was still as popular as ever.. In the early days it offered a number of activities specifically for the minors and single men, which included two shows a day in its large theatre and gambling lounge. There were plenty of pretty girls the lonely miners could buy drinks for. They could eat, drink, gamble and be entertained all in the same place, making it a most profitable venture for its owner Frank Hallett, who had won his stake as a professional gambler on the steamboats of the Mississippi.

As they rode past, Adam's attention was drawn to the Star and Garter's large bill, displayed out in the front of the richly decorated theatre's facade. He and Ben pulled up at the bank which was close by, dismounted and tethered their horses to the hitching rail. While Ben entered the bank to make arrangements for a withdrawal, Adam wandered the few yards along the boardwalk to the colourful poster.

Adam stopped and stared at the image of a naked women, with long hair past her hips sitting on a horse. Of course she wasn't really naked... was she? Adam was intrigued, yet blushed at the picture. He looked closely to discover that it was some sort of body suit similar to long johns, but, with no buttons up the front. Still it showed off all of the woman's curves and was suggestive enough to excite any male, let alone a seventeen year old boy. The bill's daily shows also included magic acts, singers, and a melodramatic serial about Dastardly Dan and Sweet Clementine. However the main dramatic performance was 'Lady Godiva'. The matinee billing was much the same, except the dramatic performance was Romero and Juliet. Adam raised his eyebrows at the _classical_ dramas and he wondered about the quality of the performances in this back water mining town. Miss Leena De Foe was billed as the star, not only as the Lady Godiva, but also as Sweet Clementine, the singer billed as "The Nightingale of the Midwest."

Eagle Station had no such entertainment venue, so at seventeen he was no judge, though one f the many things he was looking forward too when he got to college would be to visit Boston's many theatres. And one day perhaps, he would actually design such buildings.

Little did he know, at that time, that he would do just that. Virginia City was still very much a tent city, but like Elk and the surrounding counties it was quickly becoming established. The Virginia City opera house was a long way off from being built, but Adams designs of the building would have their creative origins from the Star and Garter and the many others he would visit with his grandfather Abel Stoddard, once he got to Boston. Little did he also know that his time in Elk would be remembered as the first time he would experience love.

Ben came out of the Bank and spotted Adam standing in front of the theatre; mesmerised.

"Ah umm, Adam, you ready?"

Adam near jumped out of his skin, "Sure Pa, just looking at the theatre's bill."

"Hmm? Come on we should get settled in at the boarding house. We have a meeting with the board tomorrow at two, so we have a lot of time to freshen up and rest."

"Oh Okay, Pa. I must admit, I'm looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. Maybe after dinner we can take in the show," suggested Adam.

Ben looked over Adam's shoulder at the advertising bill. Ben was aware of Adam's interest in the arts. He'd been reading Shakespeare since the age of eleven, but in many ways Adam was still naive. "No son, that's no place for you."

"Why Pa? I know they have a saloon there too, but I can have a sarsaparilla. I'd really like to see the show."

"Adam, The Star and Garter is not just a theatre, its' a..."

"Gambling house, I know and a saloon, but I will not play any of the tables Pa, besides aren't you interested in doing something different?"

"Adam, The Star and Garter is also a sporting house. The theatre is just a front for... well... its main business. You will not be attending a sporting house."

Adam knew what a sporting house was. Some of the hands had tried to take him there one night, not all that long ago, while Ben was away. Adam declined the offer, though he was curious. He wondered if the pretty Miss Leena De Foe was one of the ladies of the night. "Fine Pa, but I wish you'd trust me a little more," said Adam.

Ben felt the sting of his son's words, but let his expression communicate the hurt, before walking away towards his horse. He stopped just short of mounting up and glared at Adam. It didn't take the boy more that a second before he moved towards his father understanding his silent command and feeling just a little guilty about his petulant outburst.

That night, after a good afternoon soak in the large hot tub at the back of the boarding house and a good meal, Ben and Adam returned to their rooms. They would have usually shared a room, but the boarding houses' double rooms were all booked. Ben had booked them two rooms which shared a separate washroom.

From his place on the bed, Adam watched his father wash up.

"The wash basin's yours son," announced Ben.

"Thanks Pa, I'll do that, though I might read for a bit seeing we have separate rooms and the lamp won't keep you up."

Ben chuckled, "Good idea, don't burn the midnight night oil Adam. I need your 'smarts' at this meeting tomorrow," he said hoping to relieve some of the tension that had been between them since the afternoon. Ben headed into his room and closed the adjoining doors between them.

Adam sat reading for a while but soon the noise from the street below filtered up through his window and caught his attention. He stood and crossed the room intending to close the window; however the colourful lanterns from the theatre across the way had him observing with curiosity. The music and laughter seemed to increase as he watched. There was a line of patrons waiting to enter the theatre eager to make opening curtain of the eight o'clock show. Adam noticed a youth suddenly appear; he was being held upright by the collar by a large, burly man. The boy had either tried to sneak in or was considered too young. As the bouncer's foot connected with the young man's seat, the crowd watched and burst into cheers and laughter. Adam also smirked at the boys circumstances, though he empathised with him. He could have easily been in such a position; of course the kick to the backside by a bouncer wouldn't be his only regret, if his father ever found out. The feel of a kick would have been nothing compared to the sting of his father's belt.

No sooner had the burley bouncer turned back towards the theatre doors than the boy stopped. Another youth dressed in dark clothing and a large baker's boy cap appeared in the dark alleyway and invited the lad forward. Both disappeared and never returned. Adam surmised that perhaps there was another entrance the two miscreants had found. He chuckled, then went to his saddle bags and retrieved the ten dollar gold piece he had saved, since his last birthday. He pressed his ear against the door of his father's room. On hearing the slow purring of his father's sleep, he closed the door, found his coat and hat and left the room quietly.

Once outside on the boardwalk, Adam scanned the area and walked slowly across the street, past the bank, towards the theatre. He walked straight past the line of people, waiting to get into the theatre then stopped at the alley way. He scanned the area again, looked left, and then right to make sure no one was watching before walking down the dark alley. He spotted the backstage door, and wondered if that was the way the two other boys had snuck in, but surely that would be manned. His question was answered when he caught the light from a basement door filtering through as someone opened it. The boy dressed in dark clothing and the baker's cap head appeared. He climbed out and shut the door quietly.

The boy looked up at Adam surprised, "Watcha yer want?' he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what you're doing sneaking into a theatre at this time of night? You look a little young to be hanging around such a place of disrepute," countered Adam.

"Hey watch yer mouth. Besides yer ain't much older by the looks a yer, so what yer business here anyway?"

"Well actually, I ..."

"Oh Mr High and Mighty, probably jist outta short pants yerself and thinks ya knows it all, wants ta see the girly show."

"No, actually I heard there was a performance of Romeo and Juliet. I was rather hoping to see that."

"Ah was rather hoping to see that..." mimicked the boy. "Well fat chance. It's on the matinee bill, anyhow. Lady Godiva's the late night draw. First there's a couple chorus numbers with the girls, and a magic show with Ivan The Magnificent, then 'Lady Godiva..." the boys eyes twinkled, "and she's nekid!"

Adam blushed.

The boy shook his head, "I can get you in, you wanna see it anyway?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Adam.

"Lady Godiva that is. Oh, Ivan is a good act too," teased Billy.

"Sounds all good to me," said Adam.

"Good, names Billy, yer got five dollars?"

"Five dollars? That's more than I'd be paying at the front of house ticket box," said Adam weary that he may be getting conned by a common street urchin.

"Sure it is, but you wouldn't get in. All you'll get for yer three bits is a kick in the pants by Brutus. He don't take ta youngins coming into the girly show. Mr Hallett's been done given a heap of grief by the new town council wanting ta get this town decent and family orientated. Now either head home kid, or cough up the five dollars," threatened Billy.

Adam handed over his ten dollar piece, wondering if he'd ever see the change when the boy put into his pocket. "Hey what about my change?" he demanded.

"Later after the show, you commin?"

"No I don't think so. I'll have my money back. I do not want to the see the show anymore; having a thief as a guide leaves a nasty taste in my mouth," accused Adam.

Billy suddenly pushed Adam up against the wall, not that Adam felt threatened by the kid's physical strength, though the determined expression his face was another matter. There was something strange about the kid that unnerved him. Billy shoved the ten dollar gold piece into Adam's top pocket, "Get!" he yelled, "and don't come back here again. Ah don't appreciate bein called thief; ain't never said you weren't gettin yer change back. Yer sure are an uppity fella; well yer can jist take yer old gold piece and shove it up yer as..."

"Hey, okay I'm sorry. You're right, it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions. I think you can let me go, now," said Adam, removing the boys hand that gripped Adams shirt collar.

"Why yer scared?" snapped Billy.

"Hardly little boy, you're at least fifty pounds lighter than my little brother. How old are you anyway, about twelve?"

"Oh you think you can take me, cow - boy, do ya? Go on then throw the first punch," challenged Billy.

Adam had no intention of hitting the lad. "No I'll let you go first," he quipped with a smirk on his face. "It would be poor form to throw the first punch to an opponent half my size. I'm the one here with the better manners and scruples, it seems."

Billy took an immediate dislike to Adams insinuation and before the oldest Cartwright knew it, the kid had thrown a left hook into Adams jaw. Adam had to weave to avoid a second attempt by the boy.

Punching the air seemed to frustrate the boy even more so he spun around ready to kick Adams legs from out under him, only to find his opponent counter his move and spin also and then smugly stand behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy dived, but before he could put any strength behind it, Adam grabbed his hands tossed him around and aimed a well placed kick to the lad's backside. "Kid you sure are determined."

Billy spun around incensed, "And you've got a nerve," he said, pulling off his cap and balling up his fists... ahh... her fists in anger.

Not realising that the long blonde braid that had been tucked securely under the cap was now dangling free, with tiny golden wispy curls that were being puffed away with her angry huffs and determined expression. "Ah ortta knock your smug block off..." Billy stopped ranting when she saw Adam's confused expression. "What, ya'll looking at?"

Adam stood there stunned, "You're a girl," he said pointing to her.

Billy grabbed her braid, "Dang, well Ah suppose it was gonna come out sooner than later. Okay so I'm a girl, now get lost."

"No, I still want to see the performance. How come you're dressed that way?"

"Well, it's mah ma's idea. She said it ain't safe for a young girl in this town at night. So , Ah dress this way, and call maself Billy. Easier to make maself a bit of extra money too. Haven't come up against many like you, though, most are too interested in getting inside, to fight me." she said with a smirk. Then became a little subdued. "Ah would have given you your change, I just don't have it on me," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Adam. "I guess I'm suspicious by nature. I'd still like to see the show, and well maybe tomorrow's matinee, so maybe you could purchase the tickets for me with the change."

"Okay, deal. I'll get them in the morning. Ah can get them delivered to your hotel or..."

"No, No, don't do that. What say I'll meet you... ahh here. I have to have lunch with my Pa and some business men. What time does the show start?"

"Midday, after the morning shift at the mines. Then there's the three o'clock one and then the eight."

"Three shows a day?"

"On Friday's only. We follow the mine shifts and schedules. The first two are the same show and shorter than the main bill. Come on we can make arrangements later, you're missing the show now. Follow me."

"Sure, what's your real name, by the way?"

"Katherine Willameena... most of the time I'm called Kate, but when I'm like this..." she said securing her bakers cap once more, "I'm Billy; short for Willameena. Mah ma's nickname actually; she gets called Billy by her family and close friends. Her stage name is Leena, but her legal name is Willameena."

"Seems confusing to me"

"Yer don't have nick names where you come from, what are yer aristocracy or something?"

Adam laughed, "No we have nicknames. I have a younger brother, Eric, but we call him Hoss."

"Horse?"

"No Hoss; it means different things in different languages, but in Norwegian, it means big strong and loyal."

"Oh, good word, then Ah like it. Climb down in here," directed Kate, indicating the cellar double doors against the side wall of the theatre. "It takes you under the stage, where all the props are, and then the vomitories."

"Vomitories?" quizzed Adam.

"Yeah; a vomitory is sort of a tunnel. They can take you under the stage, or backstage. There are even ones that will take you to the dressing rooms."

"Escape routes are they?" chuckled Adam.

"Ha, probably, but no we use it as a means to get all kinds of things up on stage without too many people around. There are big ones at the back for larger sets."

"Okay this is even more interesting," said Adam as he climbed down through the doors and into the basement of the theatre.

Once there, he had to bend over a little to avoid hitting the ceiling.

"We're under the stage here, it jist under six foot. Yer sure are a tall feller, how old are you?"

"Seventeen , nearly eighteen , what about you?"

"I'm fifteen. I'm short for my age, but that's good for getting around under here," she laughed, before waving him on.

Adam followed Kate through the long corridor where they stopped at some steps. "These steps will take you up to the dressing rooms, but we'll be seen up there. Brutus will be doing his backstage rounds now that the show has started. He starts with the girls dressing rooms, so we need to go this way." Kate led him through a large room to the right of the stairs.

Adam scanned the room. It was packed neatly with a variety of props and movable sets. Overhead he could hear the stomping of feet, and the music of the chorus number starting. Towards the front of the large underground room, he spotted several people manning kerosene foot lights that were housed in small canopies that disappeared up and onto the front of the stage. In front of them Adam could see what looked like an orchestra pit, where a small bang played, lead by a conductor.

"Shhh'" whispered Kate, dragging Adam towards the back and one of the bigger tunnels. "This one goes to the back stage, those two go stage right or stage left. We go backstage, come on."

Adam followed, finding himself in a tall narrow space where large canvases hung one behind the other.

"Scenery Backdrops; Ah've painted most of these," she announce proudly.

"You paint?"

"Yeah, well, Ah copy the pictures mostly; grid them up jist like that Giotto fella did during the Renaissance and then just follow the tone and colours. There not as good as the original masterpieces. But, hec the illusion starts six feet back, thank the lord. They get winched up and down. It's easier to have them down though and winch them up in order. They're pretty heavy."

Adam walked past the monstrous landscapes and city scapes; awed by their size and the skill that it would take to reproduce them. Then they were suddenly at a ladder.

"Here this will take us up to the winches and lighting bar. George and Dan are up there. Ah spilt my takings with them. It's a good spot to watch the show. You ready?" she asked enthusiastically.

Adam was, though it was hard not to look at Billy, well Katherine in a different light with her climbing up in front of him. She was only about five foot two, but even in the darkened area of the backstage, the feminine silhouette of her backside was very shapely. Adam tried not to look, but instead concentrated on taking each rung of the ladder firmly and one at a time. Almost fifteen feet later they stood on a platform, above stage left. There George stood by a large lamp, a spotlight, that he pointed down and swung very slowly across the singer below. Behind him were levers and winches and more scaffolding; a constructed pathway that remained high above the stage and out of the sight lines of the audience.

Kate motioned for Adam to follow, and they quietly made their way to the centre of the pathway. "We're safe here for a while. The lights don't get touched till the end of the show, and George just has to lift the drop, to reveal the Lady Godiva scene. We're not in the way."

Adam looked down over the railing and could see a beautiful woman dressed in a large almost southern style dress. She glided around the stage singing sweetly to a beau who sat on a swing covered in vines and flowers. They watched as the number came to a close; the woman sat with the man, their lips meeting just before that lights dropped and the music faded out. As soon as the curtains closed, the actors quickly jumped from their positions and headed through the stage right curtain legs. George dimmed his lights and signalled to his partner, Dan, on the other side of them to do the same.

Dan then winced up the swinging chair and locked it into place as George winced up the backdrop. It rolled up passed them and was tied securely before George and Dan returned to their spot lights and waited for the curtains to open. They could hear a narrator introducing the next act and delivering a narrative of the Lady Godiva story.

Kate touched Adam on the shoulder, indicating they should be very quiet and drop slowly to the floor of the narrow walkway. There they hung their legs over the boardwalk and held tightly to the middle rail as they leant over for a better view of the stage below. The curtains opened and revealed a woman sitting astride a horse; a real horse!

Adam turned to Katherine, in awe, a silent question about the animal.

"Yep it's real," she whispered. "Casper is momma's horse. Mah momma was a trick rider in Grandpas' carnival show. Casper is really well trained, though only momma can ride him."

"What if he... you know?" stuttered Adam, wondering how entertained the patrons would be if the animal soiled the stage.

"He doesn't, not until he's outside in the livery behind the theatre anyway; Ah told yer he's real well trained," she laughed. "Well, there yer go, that's what you came to see isn't it; a nekid lady on a horse?"

"No not really," blushed Adam, thankful the girl couldn't see his red face in the dark, "Besides' I can see it's a costume of some sort and she is not really naked."

"You're right. Ah wouldn't be letting you see mah momma nekid for real, now that would be just ... well nasty," she giggled. "Though, Ah do like to trick some of the young boys who pay me their three dollars to see a nekid lady. You should see their faces," she shook her head, smirking.

"Hey, three dollars? You charged me five?" realised Adam.

"Yeah, I did," laughed Kate. "Looked like you could afford it," she quipped.

Adam had to laugh at the cheeky grin on the girls face. "Well it's been worth it. The whole thing has been fascinating; the show, the lights, how you get the props and sets up and on ... really interesting," mused Adam.

"You gonna stop blabbering now and watch my momma's performance; she's real good."

Adam nodded and then stared down, to watch the show. Before long he was enthralled by the narrative and the believable delivery of Leena de Foe as Lady Godiva. As Katherine suggested her mother was indeed a marvellous actress, and played the part of the empowered Lady, who stood by her conviction to bring social justice to her people. The drama unfolded, with Godiva pleading with her husband to relieve the heavy burden of taxes he had imposed on the citizens of Coventry. Weary of her persistence, her husband and Lord, said he would grant her request if she would ride naked through the town. A challenge she was horrified by, but none the less took up. Loosening her long hair to cover her as a cloak, she mounted her waiting horse.

Leena, as Godiva, rode around the stage, and then down a ramp into the theatre along the isles of the house. The patrons, hesitant at first, eventually got into the spirit of the myth and dropped their eyes as she passed, except for one, who grasped his head and screamed in pain, declaring his blindness as struck by God.

Adam gasped at the realism of the adaptation when blood seemed to poor from the man's eyes. He looked at Katherine.

"Don't worry, he's an actor" she laughed, "It's raspberry syrup; realistic isn't it? It adds to the drama, plus the patrons aren't too sure, so it keeps them from mauling Momma. They all have a laugh later when Bartholomew takes his bow and they realise it's just all part of the act."

Adam wanted to applaud as loudly as the patrons had, once the story had been told, and the actors had taken their bow, but he was stopped by Katherine. "No... we'll be discovered. The owner will not be happy with me making a little on the side. Frank Hallett is a nasty man."

Adam nodded his understanding.

"Come on, we better get out of here. A soon as the curtain is down, Frank will do his rounds before opening up the gaming tables."

Adam followed Katherine, they scurried passed the spotlight, climbed down the stairs and headed back the way they came. Within minutes, Adam was climbing out through the under stage doors and standing in the alleyway, where finally he felt it was safe to talk.

"That was quite an adventure. I'm glad you didn't punch me in the nose," he laughed "I would have missed a good show."

"Okay, well Ah have to play the part you know. Well... Uhmm," Kate hesitated, and then took a huge breath. "Meet me here tomorrow around ten, and I'll have yer tickets for the matinee. Ah think you'll like Romeo and Juliet. Especially the fight scenes."

"So, do you have to help with that show, or do you get to run your little business on the side?" asked Adam.

"No, I'm actually in Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?" asked Adam. "You play Juliet?"

"No Romeo... I can kick ass too, those Capulet's are a bunch of wuss's!"

"Wuss'?"

"Yeah chicken's; nancy girls," laughed Katherine.

"You are funny, Kate," winked Adam, "So Romeo is played by Billy?"

"Billy De Foe, aka Katherine De Foe. One day I will play Juliet or maybe Kate from the Taming of the Shrew. Anyway, I'm Kate," she held out her hand to shake Adam's. "Kate to my friends," she smiled.

"Count me a friend, Kate. See you tomorrow."

"Sure! Say whatta say we go to the hot springs in the afternoon. I'm not doing the afternoon show."

"No, I'm sorry..." frowned Adam.

"Oh sorry!" snapped Kate. "Guess you're one of those fella's that like ta ask the girl out. Ah wasn't asking ta be courted, jist thought you might wanna do something else while yer in Elk."

Adam nodded, "I would, and yes, I like to ask a girl out, but I have to have lunch with my father and some business associates. It might take a while. How about day after tomorrow? We could go on a picnic." This time it was Kate's turn to blush. "Well we'll see. Ask me again tomorrow," she suggested, then looked down at her feet, not wanting to sound too eager. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and lifted her face to find Adam staring into her eyes.

"Looking forward to it Kate," he said and quickly gave her a peck to her cheek.

Kate nearly died. She'd never been kissed before, and by one so handsome. She was at a loss for words, so instead she punched Adam in the arm; hard. "Sure friend...Me too...Um...Ah mean, Ah'm a lookin' forward to it."

Adam stuffed his hands in his pockets before smiling then left the alley and headed back towards the boarding house, thinking about how soft Katherine's skin had felt when his lips touched her cheek. And how cute the little blonde was; especially when she got nervous and a hint of her southern drawl came out.

~oOo~

It was almost midnight by the time he snuck quietly up the stairs and into his dark room. He slowly clicked the door closed and tiptoed towards his chest of drawers. Not wanting to disturb his father with any noise, he was hesitant to light the lamp, for fear the light would filter under the bottom of the door and into his father's adjoining room. He felt around for his night shirt, but gave up when he couldn't find it in the dark. Besides, he'd taken to sleeping naked in the last couple of months, and so he thought he would do the same here. He started to strip laying his clothes across the back of a chair. He undressed, smiling at the images of the show coming to his mind and Katherine. Kate, aka Billy De Foe as Romeo; her smile and the splattering of freckles he could barely make -out under the shadows of the spotlight, made a pretty image and stirring memory. By the time he had gotten down to his short legged union suit, he surmised that maybe sleeping naked was not such a good idea and decided to sleep in his under garments instead. He made his way slowly to the bed; bent over and patting the air with his arms out in front of him, hoping to feel the soft comforter of the bed brush his finger tips at any moment. Within minutes, he was certain that he'd found his pillow. Pleased that he found his bed in the dark, he puffed up his pillow, punching it firmly from both sides.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when all of a sudden his pillow grunted and bellowed, "What in tarnation!"

"Pa?" he squeaked, "You're awake!"

The large shadow that had obviously made himself comfortable on Adam's bed moved and wound up the wick on the kerosene lamp before lighting it. Adam wished his father had kept the light low, for the expression on his face was scarier that anything he had ever seen in a long time.

"And just where have you been, Adam Stoddard Cartwright?"

Adam gulped...

TBC

Chapter 5: Over The River And Through The Woods To Momma's House We Go?

A.N. Well there you go, the first of many flashbacks to Katherine. Thanks to Lajoci for beating this. top job as usual.


	5. Over The Hills And Through The Woods

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

Summary: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Re-Cap: **

_**Flashback...**_

It was almost midnight by the time Adam snuck quietly up the stairs and into his dark room. He slowly clicked the door closed, then tiptoed towards his chest of drawers. Not wanting to disturb his father with any noise.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when all of a sudden his pillow grunted and then bellowed, "What In tarnation!"

"Pa?" he squeaked, "You're a wake!"

The large shadow that had obviously made himself comfortable on Adam's bed, moved and lifted the wick on the kerosene lamp. Adam wished that his father had kept the light low, for the expression on his face was scarier that anything he had ever seen in a long time.

"And just where have you been Adam Stoddard Cartwright?"

Adam gulped...

**Chapter 5 : Over The Hills And Through The Woods To Momma's House We Go**

"Pa, I..." Adam sagged knowing that lying was only going to get him in much deeper trouble. He was not sure just how much his father knew, but Adam was pretty sure his father had already determined where he had been tonight..

"Adam Cartwright, you seem short for words," said Ben as he stood up with his hand resting silently on his belt. "Would you like me to start the conversation, son? I'd say you snuck out..."

"I didn't sneak out Pa. I just didn't go to bed after I started reading. I went for a walk around town."

"You may not have snuck out, per say, young man, but you did not let me know where you were going. This town is not safe at night. It is a mining town, Adam. There are all sort of desperate men. So just where did you go?"

"The Star and Garter."

Ben's growl equalled his stern glare and pursed lips.

"Just to see the show Pa, honest, I..."

"How did you get in? I'm going to have a word with the..."

"No pa, I didn't sneak out here, but I kind of snuck in there," Adam said sheepishly.

"What, you snuck in?" Ben asked incredulously, his temper rising.

"Yes, well sort of. I paid Billy five dollars and was taken through the basements, and vomitories."

"Billy, who in tarnation is Billy? Vomitories, what are you talking about?"

"Yes that's what they are called; tunnels backstage and under the stage. I watched the show from backstage, well the lighting platform, actually. Pa it was fascinating. Billy, is a little younger than me PA. Billy mother is the actress Leena de Foe. I only watched the show, I didn't go anywhere near the gambling tables or the saloon, I just watched the play of Lady Godiva. But, Pa she wasn't naked. It was a rather good interpretation of the..."

Ben pointed his finger at his seventeen year old son, gesticulating as he listed Adams misdemeanours. "Adam Stoddard Cartwright, you left this room without permission and roamed the streets, the dangerous streets full of..."

"Now Pa, you're being a little dramatic," interrupted Adam.

"DO NOT TELL ME I"M BEING DRAMATIC!" he roared.

Adam cringed and unconsciously took a step back.

Ben took a calming breath, "I am not exaggerating my fear young man or my displeasure and disappointment to find that you went into a place I forbade you to enter."

"But Pa, I didn't see any of ... uhh those sorts of girls, actually I only saw Billy and the lighting men and then the play; Lady Godiva. Honest Pa, I just was interested in seeing the performance. I understand I disobeyed you and..."

"Good, then let's get this over with, lean over the bed."

"What Pa? No."

"NO!"

"Yes , I mean; don't you think I'm a little old for this type of punishment, I'm almost eighteen years old, Pa...sir."

"No I don't think you are too old for this, just as you were not of age to be permitted into that Sporting House."

"Pa, it was a theatre. I just saw a show, nothing more."

"I believe you, Adam, but it is also known as a sporting house. I forbad you from going there. If you think yourself so mature you should have at least told me you were going for a walk."

"You would not have let me."

"You are right. I would not have. So you intended to disobey me. You have until the count of three to bend over that bed. And iIf I hear another word you will find yourself over my knee like a twelve year old who is trying to talk himself out of what he has coming for the total disregard of my orders."

Adam, resigned to his fate, leant over the bed, giving his father a clear target of his cotton clad backside in the glow of the bedside lamp.

Ben pulled his belt through the loop of his pants, folded it in half and applied the first lick to Adam's backside.

Adam grunted, but refused to let his Pa now how embarrassed he was, or how much that damn belt hurt. He grabbed the other edge of the bedside and held on. Ben swung another four times in quick succession then stopped.

"Now get into that bed, and do not move until I come and get you for breakfast."

Adam quickly obliged, not believing his luck. He was expecting his father to give him the whipping of his life, especially after having been so unsuccessful at dissuading him, and annoying the man with his argument. His father's swing hurt enough, that was a given, but Adam had really expected it to be much worse.

"We will discuss this further in the morning Adam," said Ben turning to leave the room.

"Yes sir. Pa?" asked Adam.

Ben stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Why... I mean; what?"

"Why did I go easy on you?"

"Not that easy Pa," complained Adam, wanting to rub at the sting like he did when he was twelve.

"Adam, I know you consider yourself a man. You have done a man's job this last year. A job you shouldn't have had to do. I want to treat you like the man you have become, but I don't want to lose the boy you still are. Consider my leniency a compromise, but I won't have you deliberately disobey me or take risks that could put your life in danger."

Adam nodded. "Thanks Pa, I'm sorry for disrespecting you like that."

"Get some sleep, Adam."

"Pa, just one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Billy... I… well… I didn't get my change, and so I thought I could see the Romeo and Juliet matinee tomorrow before our luncheon. I have to meet Billy in the morning, I don't suppose..."

"You won't have time tomorrow before the luncheon. You will have to make other arrangements with your new friend. Perhaps we can work something out for another day."

"Really Pa?" asked Adam excitedly.

Ben nearly laughed. Just minutes ago the young man was saying he was too old for his father's physical chastisement and now, in the soft light of the room, he looked like the youngster Ben remembered long ago. "Yes maybe at breakfast Adam. Now sleep and no more midnight adventures."

_**End Flashback. **_

"Oh no," exclaimed Joe. " It's good to hear that my perfect big brother gets in trouble with Pa too!," he laughed.

"Hmmm, Pa did the same thing with me, he would have done with you. I may have been nearly eighteen, but I was still his son; a son who had disobeyed him, snuck out in the middle of the night, in a wild mining town, thinking I couldn't get hurt. "True, I would have had the same very necessary talk."

"Yep. I tell you sitting down at breakfast wasn't too comfortable at all."

Joe grimaced, "That bad, huh?"

"Hmm, of course I made it worse by complaining to Pa that I was too old to be treated that way anymore. So he gave me the choice to take it like a man or a boy.

"So, you chose the belt. I think I would have too."

"Yeah, five didn't seem so bad. However..." said Adam in mock annoyance, "in all my indignation about Pa's proposal, I had forgotten just how high and how hard Pa could swing."

Joe laughed, "Sorry brother, I don't mean to make light of your misfortune, it's just nice to know you ended up there too. Alexandra needs to hear some of your boyhood stories. She told me you mentioned our prank on you when you took over teaching a while. It's only fair that she knows that you were a mischievous youth also, " teased Joe.

"Don't you dare!" said Adam with a small smile." I'd like to think staying perfect in her eyes is a plus at the moment; she gets too many ideas from you as it is."

"True," agreed Joe mischievously. "You tell her about her momma and how you met?"

"Yes she knows the story now. Her mother told her some nice things about her youth as well."

"So, in the end did you get to go to the matinee?"

"Well I did, sort of. I came clean about purchasing the matinee tickets and meeting a friend called Billy."

"You didn't tell him that Billy was really Katherine?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I figure he might think she was a girl of ill repute and I really wanted to see her again, so I just said I met a friend my own age that was a stage hand at the theatre, Billy, who was getting me tickets for the matinee."

"So he let you go?"

"No not that day, but he let me meet Billy in the alley after breakfast. He said I could go the day after, if Billy could exchange the tickets and get one for him."

"Oh, supervision! Don't you love Pa when he wants to supervise your social activities?" said Joe rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I do," agreed Adam sarcastically, " but, at least it was better than nothing. And I wasn't in any hurry to have to explain to Katherine, that the smooth and mature Adam Cartwright had his tail blistered by his father. So, I met Kate and told her about my father wanting to come, and that perhaps still we could meet after lunch that day for an afternoon walk and picnic."

"Walk, not ride," giggled Joe.

"Joe, I couldn't sit. It was bad enough during lunch with the mine owners."

"Gosh the whole thing sounds tortuous, ." moaned Joe, imagining a business meeting with his pa and some stuffy old mine owners would have been the most boring thing in the world.

"Actually the meeting was pretty interesting. The mine owners were good business men, who had the interest of the town and the new families at heart. I also heard a bit more about The Star and Garter, and how they were trying to get it less... well more respectable. A group of actors and performers were trying to buy shares in it and turn it around. However, the owner Frank Hallett wasn't too happy about it. The gambling tables and especially the night activities sported by the girls was a real money maker. But, the owners and the newly elected town council were putting pressure on him. I think Pa was happy about that, and more than willing to have me befriend Billy while I was there and attend a matinee, but I wasn't to go near the place at night."

"I take it Pa got the contract then, that would have made him very happy."

"Pa got the contract, there were a few details that needed reviewing and negotiating. They wanted delivery dates bought forward, so with my help we talked about re-arranging schedules and time management. They were impressed with me too; so impressed they offered to pay pa's expenses for the rest of the week if we stayed while they drew up the new contracts."

"So you got to spend the whole week with Katherine."

"Yes, we went on picnics, and walks and rides. We talked about our families and childhoods. Kate showed me some of the mines and in particular the natural hot springs up near the lead mines. She also had a love of literature. She was very funny, Joe, very much like Alexandra. Kate could find the adventure and a challenge just about in any scenario. She always looked on the brighter side of things, always played the glad game, before looking at the bad stuff. Like when her mother found out she was with child and her father wouldn't marry her mother. Willameena made sure they were looked after, and she adopted Molly. Kate said the best thing about all that lousy stuff was that she got a big sister out of it and got to travel around the country playing in theatres, carnivals and meeting interesting people. Her eyes just lit up when she talked about all the good things she had in her life."

"Sort of saw the silver lining in the clouds."

"Yes."

"Alexandra is very much like that Adam. It's a good trait to have."

"It's why I find it very hard to be disappointed with her; annoyed yes, angry sometimes, because she can get a bee in her bonnet over the littlest thing, and not listen. She may find herself in all sorts of adventures and danger, but I will never be disappointed in who she really is. I'm saddened that I didn't know she existed; I wish I'd had those early years with her."

"You mad at Katherine for that?"

"Yes, a little. I've been reading her journal, so her reasons are a little clearer, but I haven't really come to terms with her motivations yet."

"You wanna ear big brother, I'd be happy to listen. I'd love to hear more about Katherine anyway. The picnics and the shows... Hey did Pa figure out Billy was a girl... Katherine?"

"Nope, well not until the last night, though I think he suspected and was somewhat relieved when he found out. He noticed how close Billy and I had become. He watched Romeo and Juliet with me, knowing Billy was playing Romeo. He thought the lad did a good job, a little effeminate, but then Shakespeare's youths could be very much like that, he said."

Adam and Joe laughed.

"Pa knew Shakespeare?" asked Joe.

"Yes, some it seems."

"Its' late Joe, I'd be happy to tell you more. It's been good talking like this with you. Maybe we can get the rest in tomorrow before I leave."

"Sure Adam, if not tomorrow, the trail ride offers some quiet nights for good story telling. One thing, though, I'm glad you're taking Alexandra. I really am. You're a great father and I know it's hard for you. If I can help, just let me know. I'd do anything for both of you." said Joe before heading to the stairs.

Adam stayed a moment revelling in Joe's heartfelt offer. Perhaps there had been times when he's misjudged Joe; his mischievous nature and hi- jinks had often seemed so self absorbing and egotistical. But at times like these, Adam realized Joseph Francis Cartwright was a young man of honour, growing wise and very much in his own way; just like the rest of them.

~oOo~

Alexandra woke up warm; too warm. The morning sun was streaming through her window, and she wondered how late in the morning it really was. She jumped out of bed quickly, grabbed her drawing from the night before and ran to her father's room. When she got there she found his bed made and the room as clean as a whistle. She turned and ran down the stairs and into the empty dining room; the whole house eerily quiet. The table was almost bare, however it was obvious that everybody had had breakfast as Hop Sing hadn't cleared all of the dishes away yet. Alexandra checked the grandfather clock by the study wall. She panicked when she saw it was almost eight am and went to find Hop Sing, hoping he could shed some light on everybody's absence. Her heart dropped when she saw dishes in the sink still unwashed. She wondered if her father had left without her. Surely he would have waited to say goodbye or at least explain to her why she couldn't go. But, then she had stayed up so late, drawing, and perhaps her dad wanted her to sleep. She wandered to the kitchen door, by this time feeling a little lost and teary.

Alexandra chewed on the hem of her night dress searching for Hop Sing from the door. She craned her head and checked the vegetable garden; he wasn't there. It wasn't until she saw the steam from the bathhouse and laundry, did she feel some relief. She started to wander over barefooted, when Hop Sing suddenly appeared with a load of washing, mumbling in half Chinese and half in English.

"Washing to much washing. How Hop Sing supposed to get everything ready so fast. jiao jue ,Hop Sing xing ji ,qi ji. Think Hop Sing miracle worker. Still not do dishes. Mister Adam need this need that; must catch stage coach. Little Missy dress need cleaning also, must have today. No school, leave little Missy asleep."

Alex couldn't make out what he was exactly, but she was certain the comments related to her father, being in a hurry to catch the stage, and her needing a clean dress for school. "So dad, did leave without me, without even talkin to me, without even askin me what I wanted ta have him say ta my momma, without even the drawin' an all...he's a mean rotten father...the bum!" she fumed. "I'm never gonna..." Alexandra didn't finish her sentence as she burst into tears, ran for her bedroom and threw herself on the bed sobbing, believing her father had left her behind.

Alexandra cried as she lay on the bed, mumbling to herself. "I'm sorry momma; I thought daddy woulda let me come. I guess he wants ta get there fast, and I'd be in the way an all. But, he didn't even say good bye and now he ain't even got the drawing." Alexandra sat up and scrubbed her eyes, before unfolding the drawing that she had scrunched up in her hands in her haste to get back to her room. She smoothed out the wrinkles and flattened it out on the bed before getting up and carrying it like it was a golden treasure chest over to her desk.

"Suppose I could get Uncle Joe ta post it to you, momma. The pony express is faster than any old stage coach anyways. Uncle Joe told me so, why...I..." Alexandra stopped when she spotted the map. Like the night before she traced her finger along the Carson City to Sacramento route. A determined expression dawned on her face. Within seconds she was dressing and packing.

"I'll need some clean clothes for when I get there. Best take a dress, but only one. I need some water and some food too, oh and money... ceptin I got no money...Hmmm." Alexandra did up the last of the buttons on her britches and tucked in her shirt. She folded the drawing neatly and put into the small rucksack she had packed her spare clothes in. Deciding the petticoat was taking up too much room she pulled it out and tossed it back into her cupboard. She then grabbed her hat and coat and tiptoed down the stairs.

Alex laid her ruck sac on her grandfather's desk before dropping to her knees and opening the safe, slowly recalling the numbers she had often heard Hoss recite when his father sent him to the safe. It wasn't often that Hoss handled the hand's wages but when he did her Uncle Hoss seemed to remember things better when he said them out loud. He always recited the combination as he turned the dials. Alex imitated him; kinetically. Recalling his big form, she perched herself on one knee, put her tongue to one side of hers moth as she turned and chanted; 23 left, 36 right and past zero ones then left again to 16. Just like magic; the safe opened. Alexandra lifted a large bundle of cash from the cash tin inside. She took two twenty dollar bills and returned the rest. Alex then stood and wrote an IOU; _To Grandpa. IOU; 40 dollars. I will pay you back when I get home with Momma_. She put the note in the safe, locked it and headed for the kitchen.

Hop Sing was still outside in the laundry, and unbeknownst to her was indeed cleaning and ironing Alex's best school dress along with several of Adams shirts. Once laundered and pressed, they were being neatly folded and packed into the two carpet bags Adam had given him that morning before he rode into to town to meet Marty.

Alexandra grabbed three apples, some cheese and cookies. She filled up two canteens with water, and then headed to the barn with her load. Carlapicio was happily munching on her morning feed. Uncle Hoss must have done her morning chores while she slept in. Just as well, thought Alexandra, "We got big journey girl, and yer gonna need yer strength." Alexandra found a nose feed bag and filled it with chaff and a dipper of oats. "You cin eat grass most of the way girl," she said patting the little white mare. She soon had her saddled and attached the ruck sac and feed bags to the back of her saddle and flung the canteens over the horn.

Alex wondered whether she should take her small rifle. She had promised her daddy she wouldn't touch it without adult supervision or in an emergency. "Well this is an emergency. I might jist need it to defend myself, or shoot a rabbit fer dinner." With her mind made up Alex ran back to the house and grabbed the small riffle, a box of bullets and returned to the barn.

Alexandra led Carlapicio from her stall, and quietly walked her pony around the back of the barn and out the side gate past the small yard corals. She stopped when she got to the road and pulled the map out of her coat pocket. She looked at the land marks; the tall pine and the rock faced left of the cross roads ahead. She mounted Carlapicio and trotted comfortable the five yards to the sign and looked up. How easy was this? She thought to herself. There on the tall post were several wooden palings fashioned like big arrows and pointing in three different directions, Carson City, Virginia City and Goat Springs. Goat Springs was the first stop the stage would make. If she hurried she might just make it before lunch. Alexandra folded the map back up and confidently turned her pony's head, then cantered off in the direction of Goat Springs; first stop and then onto San Francisco and her mother.

Of course it was also highly likely that she would run into her father once there, but be damned with those consequences, she thought. Fact was she intended to give her dad a real piece of her mind. He might bring up this trust thing again, well he was sure too. But, as far as Alex was concerned trust went both ways. And she'd trusted him to at least tell her about her momma. "Nothing gonna to stop me from seeing you momma. I done listened to ya all last time. But, nobodys gonna stop me this time; no sheriff in no jail, no lawyers, no Molly, no doctors and no Adam Cartwright, even iffin he is my dad."

~oOo~

Adam slowed Sport down as much as possible as he rode into the yard. It was almost 8.30. He and Alexandra needed to get moving for the hours ride to Carson City, if they were to get there in plenty of time for the noon stage.

Adam was disappointed; he had gone into town to try and catch Marty before she left for the Devlins, but he was too late. He took the time to write a letter to her, explaining his early departure and the delicate situation regarding Katherine and the marriage certificate. He would post it when he got to Carson City. It would get there with the pony express by the next day. Adam then stopped at the mercantile. Sam Potter was more than happy to open up early for him. Adam picked up some supplies for the stage coach ride and picked out a new dress and bonnet for Alex to travel in, just in case Hop Sing was not able to get her best dress laundered and dried in time.

Adam rode into the yard and dismounted, trying Sport to the hitching rail, ready to pack the horse with the saddle bags, and the light luggage they would be taking with them.

Hop Sing met him at the door. "Ahh, Mr. Adam, all laundry done. Hop Sing pack for you. All except little miss extra petticoats, not dry yet, but soon. Also have packed some food just for one day. Keep Little Miss happy in between stops."

"Thank you Hop Sing," said Adam as he turned around and headed back to Sport and tied the bags onto the saddle. "Alex can ride in front of me. I'll leave Sport at the Carson City Livery. Hoss can go pick him up when he has time." Adam patted Sport's rump as he tied the last of the bags on. "Okay, I need to wash up, and get Alexandra washed and ready. Has she had breakfast yet, Hop Sing?"

"No, Hop Sing not see Little Miss yet. Let her sleep. Hop Sing get all work done when she sleep, not get any work done when she awake."

Adam laughed. "How did you ever cope with all three of us Hop Sing?"

"You Big boy, you Big help. Little Joe, keep me plenty busy, though just like Little Miss, and Mister Hoss, only sometime. Big job with Mister Hoss; not letting him eat everybody's supper." laughed the happy Chinese cook.

"Okay, well I'll wake her up," said Adam.

"I fill tub with water. She really should have a good wash."

"Thanks, Hop Sing."

Both men headed off into different directions, but stopped when Joe, Ben and Hoss rode into the yard.

Adam stopped. "Everything Okay, Pa?"

"Yes. we're almost done in the north pasture, just the weanlings to brand, and then horses to round up and broken in. Hoss is going to take the small chuck wagon up while they finish up. Tomorrow they will start on the horses."

"Oh vely sorry Mr Cartwright; you too early have not loaded small wagon yet," apologised Hop Sing.

"Sorry pa, he's been helping me."

"That's alright we can do it, Hop Sing. Besides this way we get to say good bye," smiled Ben.

Ben followed Adam into the house, while Hoss and Joe headed to the kitchen and Hop Sing to the bath house.

Adam took off up the stairs while Ben headed over to his office and to the safe. He opened it up and pulled out the cash tin, intending to give Adam some extra funds in case he had not the time to withdraw from his account at the bank.

Meanwhile Adam walked into Alexandra's room. There he found an empty bed, and a dishevelled wardrobe. He went to her desk, and found several discarded drawings of the Log House.

Ben stared at the promissory note, while Adam scratched his head and looked at the empty bed, starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"Alexandra!" they yelled in unison.

~oOo~

It didn't take all five adults in the Cartwright household to figure out where Alexandra had headed. Though, anybody else looking on at the scene would have been at a loss to figure out anything amongst all the shouting, the accusations and threats; all the chaos.

_Alexandra's not upstairs... Alexandra has left an IOU in the safe, how did she even know the combination... Pa, that's not important now. Hop Sing when was the last time you saw Alex? I not see Little Miss...She says something about her mother in the note, she took forty dollars... She's going to San Francisco. What? How? She wouldn't even know how to get there... Well I might have told, her well... What? Are you insane, little Joe! Don't call me insane ...No she...You idiot... I'm not... and neither is she; she had an old Ponderosa map... Iffin everybody will stop yellin' fer a moment... I'm not Yelling! Not my fault little miss fast asleep, Hop Sing busy with laundry... Ni hao, feng le; hello crazy people; I not to blame just doing my job... I'm not blaming you Hop Sing. Well yer can't blame me Adam you should have talked to her, she was...Yeah Adam the little gal, must be plumb scared... I was going to talk to her...That kid will be the death of me... Joe why..._

" STOP!" yelled Ben. "She can't have got too far. Boys mount up. Hop Sing stay here in case she comes back."

"Hop Sing not go nowhere; got to get small chuck wagon ready, remember. You think Chinese people miracle workers; can do everything; watch little miss; do laundry, feed workers and chicken; clean house..." mumbled the cook as he headed to the kitchen.

"Pa she'll be headed to Goat Springs," said Joe.

"Come on, Hoss you think you can pick up her trail?"

"Easy Pa."

All four men headed out the door, mounted up and galloped out through the gates.

" dum didley ahh tadar dum," hummed Hoss, wondering why that tune always came into his head whenever all four of them rode out of the yard.

An hour later they stopped at the cross roads to Goat Springs.

"She's stayed on the road, Adam, though it gets a little narrow from the turn off here, and a little bumpy at the bottom of the ranges," announced Hoss.

"How long ago did you think she passed Hoss?" asked Ben.

"We're only an hour behind at the most, I reckon. She's going a steady slow pace; looking after Carlapicio. She's a good girl."

"Good girl, I'm going to wail her backside when I find her," growled Adam.

"You and me both, son; giving us a scare like this," supported Ben.

"We can probably get ahead of her if we take the range path. It cuts through just out of Goat Springs," said Joe.

"Yeah he's right. Watch for landslides though fella's. I'll lead," ordered Hoss.

It took all of thirty minutes to intertwine their way through the thin trees on the tall hill that overlooked the road to Goat Springs. They got to the top and looked down the sloping mound to where they could see the narrowing road weave its way through at the bottom.

There no more than a mile away, was a small figure wearing a big hat and sitting atop a little white pony. Alexandra was slowly meandering her way around the small bends and curves in the hard dirt path. She sung some ditty that echoed off the walls of the long range beside her. "Over the hills and through the wood to momma's house we go..."

Adam wanted to rush down the hill and catch up with his daughter, but the loose rocks on the sides could easily injure their horses. So the four of them slowly walked their horses, down and diagonally across the range, finding the sure footing on the sides. Once at the bottom, they hoped to find themselves ahead of Alexandra. They had seen her disappear around a bend about a hundred yards back. Now they waited; four men tightly abreast on horseback as the child, still humming to herself, suddenly appeared from the bend and stopped dead in her tracks.

As usual Alexandra's first reaction was to bolt, however she hadn't come this far to take the risk of hurting her horse, or be outrun by the four horsemen in front of her. She needed a place to hide. She quickly scanned the area, then jumped off Carlapicio, and ran for the trees opposite the hills.

The four Cartwrights immediately spilt up; their instincts deciding on the course of their actions and tasks. Adam headed off into the trees and quickly dismounted to give chase. Hoss and Joe, made their way to the small pony, who in fright had pivoted and was heading back the way she had come. Carlacipco sensed trouble, and wasn't sticking around to be involved. Ben just watched for a moment shaking his head at his granddaughter's audacity, her stubbornness and her recklessness; a true Cartwright.

Ben waited for his youngest son's to return with the pony, before they followed Adam, who they could hear yelling as he chased the child through the thick bushes. They came upon a standoff not more than four yards from the road. Adam stood in a small clearing while Alexandra hid behind a rock.

"I can see you there Alexandra! Now get out from there and come here," demanded Adam.

Alexandra's stubborn face popped up from the rock. "I ain't coming. I'm goin ta San Francisco ta see momma. You're a rotten mean father; yer said yer take the drawing. I heard yer say you was going in the morning and yer left without me. I knowed you was having ta get there fast, and so do I. And I knowed I might slow yer down an all, but I need ta see her. I need ta tell her things afore...to say...I gotta a map and enough cookies ta last me two days I reckon, so I'm going ta see my momma and tell her I love her. I'll tell her I love you too, cause I do, even though yer mean, fer leaving me behind and not caring what I think. I won't tell her that part, though, cause I reckon she'd be worried iffin she thought yer didn't care and she don't need ta be worryin... well... cause yer look after me real good and all and I know yer love me and all. Yer always thinking yer doing what's best for me but this time yer done got it wrong. Staying at the Ponderosa is not what's not beatest for me or my momma. She wants ta see me, I know she does. So yer a rotten mean Yankee Granite head father and a...a... dirty double crosser bum head!" she yelled in anger and frustration. After reeling off as many insults she could design, Alex took another big breath."I'm going ta Sam Francisco and yer can't stop me, cause I will jist find a way ta get there no matter what yer do, cause I got a map! See here it says; I jist... "

Besides Joe's giggle coming from behind, Alexandra ramble was the only other sound in woods. She continued to yell from the top of the bolder, holding up the map up, making more threats and sassing her father. There was only one way Adam was going to calm her down enough to get a word in edge wise. Applying his flat palm to her sassy little bottom was the only way to break through all that melodramatic banter she became possessed with delivering. He had no regrets about it , of course catching her was going to be his problem. She was small but mighty in disposition and speed. He found his opportunity when Alex held the map up again pointing to the Californian border. Adam took his chance to catch her unawares; he dived towards the boulder.

Alexandra scratched her head, in annoyance. "Corse the map finishes here an all, but I reckon there should be sign posts. I could always buy a bigger map in Placerville... I... ahhh..." she screeched when she saw her father's face suddenly appear in front of her. Alex quickly turned and tried to scrabble up the nearest tree. She was half way up the trunk when her father grabbed her leg and yanked her down into his arms.

Alexandra started kicking and yelling, "yer let me go, it ain't fair; yer left without me, so I'm going. Put me down you... you, Adam Cartwright, you ... OW!"

Alexandra didn't get to finish her tirade. Adam promptly sat down on the boulder that had once been Alex's safe haven and put her across his knee. He then applied a short sharp smack to her wriggling backside. "Are you going to stop your sass," SMACK, he asked applying another swat her britches, "and listen to me..." SMACK, "for a minute." SMACK."As usual, Little Lady, you let..." SMACK, "your imagination run amuck." SMACK. "And then act without thinking." SMACK.

"OW! OW! OW! it weren't my imagination...OW! You done left without...OW! Me!" wailed Alex, punctuating each word with a kick.

SMACK! "If I left without you..." SMACK, "then what am I doing here..." SMACK, "now?"

"OW! OW! OW! . You..." Alexandra abruptly stopped the yelling, kicking and wriggling and sniffed as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Huh, Daddy?"

Adam felt her relax and quickly stood her on her feet in front of him. "I'm here Alexandra Willameena Cartwright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere without you. " said Adam softly.

Alexandra suddenly let out a wail and sobbed as she threw herself into her father's chest. she stepped back and through a stream of tears, and runny nose, she started to babble, barely stopping to take breath. "I thought you done left me. Little Joe said you was gonna talk ta me. I heard what Mr. Knoble said about momma, and I knew yer wanted ta get there fast. I didn't know iffin yer was gonna take me, so I done the drawing. I wanted you take it to momma and show her how beautiful our home is, and I thought you might take me, but I kinda thought too that yer mighten be able. And then when I woke up and everybody was gone an all, I just told myself that you shoulda taken me and that you musta forgotten me. And then I was mad, because I won't be a nuisance. I can get there by myself, cause I had a map an all, and Carlapicio is a strong little horse even though she is small. I figured I didn't need ta catch up to yer; I would jist take it easy like, so I packed my sack. I packed a good dress, but couldn't get a petticoat in but I got some biscuits. I even packed my rifle and some bullets, but it was an emergency dad, so I figured it would be alright and took money out of grandpas' safe. I watched Uncle Hoss open the safe a plenty of time. He remembers the combination out loud, sort a like a song. I'm real good at rememberin' songs. 23 left, 36 right and past zero ones then left again to 16. I left an IOU for him and all. That way I could buy a new map, and Carlapicio some feed iffin I needed to, I ..."

Adam put his finger on her lips, trying not laugh when from the corner of his eye he saw his father slap Hoss on the back of the head, mumbling something about remembering the safe combinations out loud. "Shhush... now." he said wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. "And just what were you going to do when you got to San Francisco, Alexandra?"

"I was gonna go to the jail and see momma, then probably find you. I figured I'd be in trouble a bit, but still I would get to see momma."

"You don't know where the jail is. And your momma may have been moved by the time you got there."

"I woulda asked at the jail, dad. How hard can it be ta find a jail; yer jist find the sheriff of San Francisco and... "

"Alexandra, San Francisco is a very big place. it doesn't have a sheriff, it..."

"It don't have a sheriff?" she asked incredulously. "Iffin it's a big place, dad, it should have a sheriff. You could be sheriff maybe dad, then..."

"Alex it doesn't have a sheriff, the city has a police department. They are like a lot of sheriffs."

"That's good then, because..."

"Because it's dangerous and you would not have easily found your momma."

Alexandra nodded as she scrubbed at the new tears that formed in her eyes, thinking that she may never see her momma again. " I... Am... Did I done wrecked my chance ta go to San Francisco. Are you gonna send me back home, dad?"

"No Alexandra, I had decided to take you last night. "

Alexandra again threw herself into her father's chest and hugged him, "Thank you, daddy. Thank you, you ain't a mean father or a dirty double crosser bum head, I take that back."

Adam pattered her back, "I didn't mean to neglect you Alexandra, but you were still asleep and I had to go into town real early to organise some things before we could catch the noon stage. You let your imagination run away with you again. I know that when you get worried or excited you tend to do that but you have to try and work on not doing that. We also need to have a little talk about your bad language too, little lady and the rifle. You can't just jump to the wrong conclusions. You could get yourself into real danger Alexandra. You're a little girl, not a wild west cowboy or cow girl..."

"Like Annie Oakley, she done this show in Elk once..."

"Not like Annie Oakley, Alexandra, she's not a real cowgirl either, she's a performer, one that can shoot well."

"And look after herself dad, momma said she was real smart at looking after herself around all them men's and Indians and she is a real good horse rider too, she... "

"Shush; you can tell me all about Annie Oakley once we're on the stage."

"Which you're not going to make if you don't get going now," said Ben.

Adam stood up and took Alexandra's hand and walked towards his father and brothers. "I think it best we continue onto Goat Springs. We're only a couple of miles away. The stage stops here first anyway. It should pull in about two or three o'clock this afternoon. We'll still be on schedule. Toby will let us freshen up there. Hoss can you follow us and take Sport back home? Pa can you take Carlapicio? Joe, I need a special favour of you."

"Sure Adam. Hey I'm sorry about Alexandra, I thought I was doing the right thing. I had no idea she would take off."

"I know Joe, I just snap when I get worried. I guess a bit like Alex when I think about it." Adam shook his youngest brother's hand and then slapped him on the back. He pulled out a long envelop from his heavy tan coat. "I didn't get to met up with Marty. She is at the Devlins. Could you take this letter to her? It explains everything."

"Sure Adam, I'll put her mind at ease."

"Thanks."

Hoss transferred Alexandra's pack to Chubb's saddle horn. "Bye Pa, see you around supper time," he said, then handed Alexandra's small rifle and Carlapicio reigns over to his father.

"Good Hoss," said Ben then turned to Alexandra and Adam. "Take care both of you," he smiled before bending down to give Alexandra a huge hug.

"Bye Grandpa... OW," she yelped when Ben's large hand made a stinging contact with her dusty backside.

"That's for taking money from the safe. You stay out of that safe, my pistol is in there. I'll have to reset the combination."

"Ow... " pouted Alex as she rubbed the sting out her tail. "I don't need the money, now grandpa you can have it back," she offered trying to make amends.

"No you may keep it, in case you need it... Or you may buy your momma something special with it and give her my love. Just no more taking money that doesn't belong to you. It could get you in real strife."

"Even iffin yer leave a IOU? It's a real legal document," stated Alex.

"It is, but they cannot be trusted, so no more. Come here and give me another hug. You know I love you right?"

"I know grandpa, I love you too."

"Right then, Pip Squeak, here give Carlapicio a kiss good bye," said Joe.

Alexandra ran up and kissed her pony, then caressed her neck. "Thanks girl, you did real good fer yer first adventure. Don't worry, we'll have another one real soon; when I get back." she said. Alexandra then turned around and jumped up into Joe's arms. "Thanks Uncle Joe, sorry iffin I got you inta trouble with my daddy, though I got myself in worsa; I guess."

"You sure did Pip Squeak. Let's make a deal; next time you come up with a hair brained idea, run it past me first, and I'll tell you whether it's a good one or a bad one."

"Yeah he'd know, Pumkin, he's done been involved in a lot of harebrained ideas over the years," chuckled Hoss.

"Some that you readily joined in Hoss. As for you Alexandra, no more hair brained ideas at all," warned her grandfather. "From now on it's going to mean double trouble for you. Your father is going to wear his hand out before you're fourteen, and the real trouble starts. You mind me now, because I will not hesitate to put you over my knee and paddle your backside, just so your father can have a break."

Alexandra giggled.

"It's no laughing matter, Young Lady; you gave us all a scare."

"I wasn't being sassy grandpa. I was laughing happy, cause I knowed yer jist saying that cause yer love me and yer care about my daddy and me a real lot. My momma's gonna be right happy I'm with you all; knowing I'm loved to infinity."

"That you are darlin. Now get going, you three. See you soon, Adam. Keep us informed."

"Thanks Pa." Adam mounted sport while Hoss mounted Chubb. Adam then hoisted Alexandra up off the ground and sat her front of him. "Comfortable my little Annie Oakley?"

"Not very Dad, my bu...bottom hurts," groused Alexandra, pouting as she dropped back to look up into her father's face.

Adam pecked her on the nose. "Bad luck."

TBC Chapter 6 ... The Journey.

A.N. Sorry this has been so late coming, but I've been playing with it and real life just got real hectic. Be warned it may be another two weeks before I can update. Once again, Lajoci's help and advice is a godsend. All mistakes are my own. I'vealso taken artistic licence with Annie Oakley. She actually wasn't born until 1860. I could have named the explorer J**eanne Baré** who is recognized as the first woman to have completed a voyage of circumnavigation, though she disguised herself as a man.


	6. The Journey

**Telegrams. **

5th story in the Alexandra Series.

**Summary**: You wanted to know the why, the when and the how Alexandra came about. Well here it is. Adam receives a wire from San Francisco. He embarks on a journey with Alexandra to bring Katherine home one way or another. He recalls the events of the past along the way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bonanza, or any of its characters. David Dortort and Fred Hamilton created them and played with them for 14 years. The series is owned by NBC.

**Re-Cap: **

Alexandra, deciding that Adam had left for San Francisco without her, packed her bags mounted Carlapicio and headed off. Adam, Ben, Joe and Hoss caught up with her just outside of Goat springs...

Adam mounted sport while Hoss mounted Chubb. Adam then hoisted Alexandra up off the ground and sat her front of him. "Comfortable my little Annie Oakley?"

"Not very Dad, my bu...bottom hurts," groused Alexandra, pouting as she dropped back to look up into her father's face.

Adam pecked her on the nose. "Bad luck."

**Chapter 6: The Journey **

_Goat Springs_

Hoss, Adam and Alexandra arrived at Goat Springs within the hour. Old Toby met him at the porch as all three dismounted.

"Well you've arrived a tad early, boy," he smiled at Adam."I was expecting yer on the stage. Yer names on the passenger list."

"Sorry Toby, we had a slight delay," quipped Adam, squeezing Alexandra's shoulder as she shyly hid behind him. "I hope they didn't re-allocate our seats."

"Don't know about that. There was four passengers listed including you and a Alexandra Cartwright." Toby looked down at the little girl half hidden by her father's frame. "You get yerself married. It's a while since I seen yer."

Hoss chuckled and Adam smirked at his old friends teasing manner, while Alexandra muffled a giggle as she buried her face in her father's back.

"Well couldn't blame yer if fin yer did. I cin tell that's a mighty purity little gal yer got there even under all that dirt, though she looks a tad immature for you, boy!" winked Toby. "You must be Mrs. Cartwright, glad ta meet yer ma'am," said Toby holding out his hand.

"Nah, I'm his daughter, Alexandra Willameena Cartwright," smiled Alex. "My momma's in San Francisco we're going ta see ifin we can bring her home," announced Alexandra.

Toby raised an eyebrow at Adam; the man, once a boy that had been his long time friend, since Adam, his father and baby brother had moved to Eagle Station. If it hadn't been for Ben Cartwright and his support, old Toby would have never got this job. He would have died a lonely old man, probably froze to death after he fell asleep one night on the way home. It was after a night of whiskey and tears, re- living the horrors of losing his wife and three children to an outbreak of measles over twenty years ago.

"I reckon, little lady, I know some of that story. Your momma wouldn't happen ta be a Bonny Kate would she?"

"Yes sir, that's her."

"It's a long story Toby, most of it you know ..." coughed Adam, interrupting.

"That I do boy," Toby looked at Alexandra."Yer daddy heres done told me a lot about you and yer momma, ceptin he didn't tell me you was a little angel. Glad ta finally meet you little lady," laughed Toby.

Alexandra giggled. She had heard a few stories about old Toby and was also glad to finally be able to put a face to the name. On top of all that she liked him.

"Well yer got two hours afore the stage rolls in here, so how about yer get washed up and then join me fer some stew. You too Hoss, should have enough fer ten men," offered Toby, slapping Hoss on the back.

"But there's only four of us," corrected Alexandra.

"Three and half by looking at you little angel, but I know yer uncle here real good, and iffin I'm not careful he'll eat a month's supply of stew," laughed Toby.

"Shucks, thanks Toby," blushed Hoss, "Wouldn't mind a feed before I head back, I ain't going with them ta San Francisco; I'm jist here to take ole Sport home."

"Well everybody jist stop jawing and let's get ta catching up and eating. Adam there's a half barrel of rain water out the back ... Do for a bath for that little gal. Don't reckon a jug full's gonna get anywhere near the coat of dirt she's got caked on there. Looks like you been on a bit of adventure, Miss Alexandra."

"Yes sir, I was trying ta get my own way ta Sam ... I mean San Francisco. I thought my daddy left without me, cause well he has ta get there soon so my momma can get uncastrated. She was put in jail for a crime that we done proved she didn't do, so they's can quitted on her sentence. But my daddy has ta get custard cordial rights; that means he has to be in charge of her and tell the judge he'll look after her real good. Then she might be able ta come home iffin she's well enough. I thought dad forgot about me, so I was going ta go and show her my pictures and see her an all and maybe help. I got this here map. I was coming here first; of course. I thought the stage had already gone which would have been fine by me, cause I really don't like the idea of riding on the stage. My horse, Carlapicio and I, well we was going ta follow the overland trail. First stop was here; we was hoping ta get a drink, but stews even better, exceptin' iffin it's got too many carrots. I usually suck the gravy offa them and save them fer Little George. Then I was..."

"She sure can talk, don't get that from you, does she? Though, them big words must be in yer blood; custard cordial rights..." laughed Toby, shaking his head as they followed him into the way station."

~oOo~

Toby had indeed provided a hearty meal and while Alexandra was plonked in the tub outside to wash half the state of Nevada off her, Adam and Hoss enjoyed a coffee with old Toby. Adam spoke of the latest news regarding Katherine.

"Still can't believe yer had no idea yer had a daughter, thought yer was a lot brighter than that," laughed Toby, trying to lighten the mood after hearing of Katherine's illness. You gonna tell the littlin, how bad her momma is? I see she thinks she's coming home."

"I intended to this morning, but I may take a private moment here before the stage arrives."

"Thing is when Alex gets somethin in that head of hers, she'll fight yer tooth and nail ta do things her way, just like the first time we found out about her in Elk. Thank goodness she's mellowed a bit since then," said Hoss.

Toby chuckled, "Mellowed a bit has she, well you'll have ta tell me more about that day; I'm sure it will make a good story, but I gotta get these horses ready. "You're a good man Adam Cartwright, and it mighta been a big shock and a hard time with Katherine an all, but yer got yerself a right little angle there. You better get her done up nice and clean." He said pointing to Adam then yer can get her belly full for the trip. Next stops Emerald Bay, but it will be well after supper by the time yer all arrive."

Adam ventured out the back and stopped; taking in the amusing sight of Alexandra sitting in a half barrel of soapy water with her legs crossed. She played with the abundance of suds she was able to create from the goats' milk soap Toby had with his supplies. She made herself a frothy beard as she sang...

"The gypsy rover went over the hill, down to the valley so shady ..."

Adam walked up and joined in, "He whistled and he sang till the green wood rang and he won the heart of a la a a dy..."

Alexandra looked and smiled, "Hey you know that song, dad?"

"Yep it's a good marching song,"

"It's a love song, dad."

"It is?" laughed Adam.

"Yep... Dad did you sing it to momma?"

"Nope she sang it to me, actually. I remember laughing at her, _ardi do, ardi do da day, _chorus; she turned it into a yodeling song as we walked towards a little pond . We went on a picnic. She had a lot of fun in her Alexandra. We sang all the time. She had a good voice, so did your grandmamma."

"Did my grandmamma like you?" asked Alexandra, her eyes alight with curiosity. She loved the handful of times Adam recalled certain moments he had with her mother, though there weren't many for him; just a weeks' worth really, but a lot of nice and joyful memories.

"Dad, did grandmamma like you?" Alexandra repeated.

"I think so, in the end, but maybe not at first."

"Why?"

"I guess she thought your momma and I were too young and getting a little serious about each other. You grandmamma was a good mother. She wanted to protect your mother and Molly. She didn't want them repeating the same mistakes she'd made."

"What mistakes? My grandmamma Willameena was nice, but bossy. I couldn't see her making any mistakes. She was the one that got the 'Star and Garter" up and making money, even afore I was born. Molly told me iffin it wasn't for her it woulda gone broke. Then Ivan took over when we went back south and momma had me. Grandmamma had ta go back though, cause Ivan needed her help. Me, Molly and momma all came with her. I was two years old."

"That's right; she didn't want girls to have to be on their own without money or the means of making an honest living rather than having to do… well other things just to survive."

"Like some of the chorus girls had too," added Alexandra matter of factually.

"Ahem, perhaps..." Adam blushed and was at a loss for words; not sure just how much Alexandra had been exposed too while she lived at the Star and Garter. In the early days, Katherine was well aware of some of the girl's activities: ruled over mainly by Frank Hallett, but it was a business Willameena refused to expose her daughters to and was bent on changing it for the other girls once she had ownership of the theater. Hallett had paid them very little as dance hall girls; many had turned up at the mining town looking for honest work or fame. As far as Willameena was concerned Hallett was just an evil man praying on the desperation of young women, and she fully intended to change that.

Alexandra resumed her explanation as she washed the remaining suds from her face. "Some of the chorus girls went on special outings with the miners, but grandmamma didn't like it and didn't put up with any shenanigans, unless the minor asked permission, for courting that is, not permission for shenanigans; courting the girls with honorable intentions."

"Yes, your grandmother was a very good woman," said Adam, relieved and thankful of Alexandra's innocence, though it was obvious the little scamp had eavesdropped a fair bit.

"I'm real excited ta see Momma again, dad. I'm sorry that I took off without waiting. I guess I got a little worried."

"Yes, well you're lucky we have a long trip ahead of us otherwise we would be having a serious discussion about that. I think I made it very clear last time you took off on your own what the consequences would be."

Alexandra sank down a little lower in the tub. "If, it's any constellation dad, the spanking yer already gave me is still stinging a bit."

"Consolation, Alexandra, constellations' are the stars, though I was mad enough to see stars when I discovered you missing, young lady."

"You too huh? Though, I was probably more sad, dad. When momma was taken away by the sheriff, I never saw her agin, not face ta face; skin ta skin, like grandmamma used ta say. Molly took me out ta Brother Sebastian's. I done snuck in once or twice, and tried ta get a peek at momma when she was in jail, and at the court, I seen you there, but I didn't know who ya was. I seen ya the first time outside the theater. You talked ta me dad, ceptin you didn't know it was me neither, did ya? Anyway then the next time I seen momma was when they took her away on the stage with that Marshall fella ta San Francisco. It weren't fair. I know grownups think theys was doing what it's the best fer me, maybe, I don't know why exactly, but well I ain't seen her and it jist seems ta me that everybody's trying ta stop me from seein her."

"I guess it might look that way. But you were very little…"

"Not that little, dad; small maybe, but I ain't stupid."

"No you are definitely not stupid sweetheart. In fact I think you are very clever, though I think you had a very different early childhood, one that, perhaps wasn't necessarily the best environment for a small… young girl.."

"Yer mean the theatre? It was a good place ta be, dad. Everybody was real nice, and they all helped me learn lots of things. They really liked Grandmamma and Molly and momma. Theys was all a bit loud sometimes, and lots of cussin' at times, but all sorts of different people came ta the theatre. I was allowed ta do lots of different things, like help make the costumes, and make props and rehearse with some of the acts. I had a real good time and got ta meet lots of different people."

"Well there were a few things I wished you hadn't learned. The point is; people weren't trying to stop you from seeing your momma to be mean. They were trying to protect you from seeing something bad happening to your momma. Did you think it was a possibility that your momma did not want you to see her in a bad way, or perhaps she just wanted you to remember her happy and know you were safe?"

"No, I didn't think of that, dad. Don't mean I don't want ta see her any less, though. I understand that people only wanted ta keep me safe and momma happy."

"Good, because that's what your momma really wants, as well as Molly and all of us." Adam scrubbed at his face, wondering how to breach the next part. He'd made several attempts to have Alexandra ponder the probability that her momma may be dying or even die before they get there. More importantly, Katherine no longer resembled the mother she had once known, not in mind or body. Though there had been some improvement, she would never be cured of the effects of the lead poisoning and most likely the mental trauma caused by Darcy's death. Adam believed that she had never really got over Frank Hallett's attack and the trauma of that night ten years ago. "Alexandra, you know I've been visiting your momma for the past two years and even though she has got a bit better, things don't look good sweetheart."

"You mean she's gonna die?"

"Yes baby she is. I hope it's not too soon. I wish it wasn't going to happen at all, but unless there has been a real big improvement while I've been gone this time, I think your momma's heart is going to be too weak."

"It might not though?"

"It might not, but I want you to understand that the likelihood of her living for a long time, or even being able to come home, is not good."

Alexandra nodded, "I know dad. Uncle Joe said that too. I'm jist hopin is all, hopin and praying ta Howard."

"Howard?"

"Remember dad; Our Father who is in heaven, Howard be thy name."

"Oh that right Howard, who lives in the mountains…"

"Lived dad, Howard or Father Sky as Lajoci called him, went ta help the Bannocks, though he can still hear our prayers. Gods jist like Hop Sing; he can do bunches of things all at the same time, Grandpa said so."

"Grandpa said Hop Sing is jist like God because he can multi-task?"

"Huh? No Grandpa said Hop Sing can do lots of things at once. God can do lots of things at once. But, Uncle Hoss said Hop Sing was a godsend, thereafores' I concluded that…"

"Hop Sing is like God?"

"Yep like all good god fairy men and women, Chinese, Indians leprechauns, and cowboys and…"

"Everyone, yes I get the picture, Alexandra," said Adam, stopping her before she could get off track. "Good; praying is good, Alexandra. You can ask God to help you out just in case your momma dies. He can help you get over your sadness."

"Nah, I got you and Uncle Joe, Uncle Hoss and Grandpa for that, Dad. I need God for miracles. Suppose, I can ask him ta help you from being sad, though."

For a moment Adam was lost for words. His little girl really did understand what was going on, but like always she only hoped for the best. "Thank you, will you do that?" he asked with a tear in his eye. Alexandra was a mischievous little devil at times, but she spoke with the sincerity of an angle. Toby was right; I got me a sure fired little angle of my own, thought Adam.

"Sure Daddy, I love ya, so does God."

"I love you too, and so does God and your momma. And she will be very pleased to see you, but Alexandra, I… I have to warn you sweetheart, your momma may not really recognize you; her memory isn't very good. And, she doesn't quite look the same. She has been very sick and will look… maybe a little pale and skinny."

"Oh, well, I suppose that ain't good, but momma's memory was never very good. There was lots of times she'd forget stuff. Molly had to remind her a lot, me too, exceptin when it came ta numbers. She knew everybody's tab balance and low and behold iffin you were late squarin' up; she'd remind ya quick smart."

Adam chuckled, not surprised at that at all, recalling the night he'd handed over his ten dollar silver piece. He never did get the change back. "Okay, that's good. I just don't want you to get a fright. I want you to enjoy the time you get to have with your momma, even if it's only a short one. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah dad, I understand. Momma's real sick, and she will look sick, and she may not remember ma face straight away. But she'll know I love her, right?"

"Right, she'll know that for sure," he said tweaking her nose. Adam stood up and leant over the tub."I think we should wash your hair," he said, checking it and then for dirt behind Alexandra's ears.

"Awwww! No; do we have too? It gets all knotty when ya wash it. I think I should have it cut short again. Grandmamma always let me have it short. I kinda liked it, cause I liked bein taken fer a boy, cause boys get ta run around and climb stuff, spit and cuss."

"No one gets to cuss, not boys or girls. Besides, you're not a little boy, you're a little girl with beautiful blonde curls like your momma, but they are in desperate need of a clean," he frowned."Hand me the soap, please."

Alexandra reluctantly handed over the soap. Adam then massaged the bar between his palms creating lather. "Poke your head down under the water and wet your hair, Alexandra."

Alex threw herself forward and pushed her head between her knees and under the milky white water that covered her. When she'd managed to immerse most of her hair, she suddenly popped up spluttering, and wiped the sopping curls from fer eyes. Before she had time to open her eyes Adam quickly applied the lather with the palms on his hands and massaged the soap in to her hair, scrubbing her scalp as he went.

Alexandra cringed and wriggled from the manhandling of her head, scrunching up her face and scowling when she felt the tugs. "Dad, ye don't have ta yank so hard," she complained.

"Okay done; close your eyes and I'll rinse," warned Adam. He grabbed the bucket of water that sat next to the wooden half barrel and poured it over her head.

Alex's eyes went wide when the cooler water cascaded over previously warm body. "Ahh," she screeched, "ya got soap in ma eyes, dad. It stings, dang it, it stings dad, somethin fierce," Alex screeched again and scrubbed at her eyes.

"I told you to keep your eyes closed. Here let me wash it out, Alex," said Adam holding the last of the water over her head.

"No no more water, dad," she said slapping his hands away sending splashes of water all over his black shirt. Then she tried to step out of the bath.

"Alexandra, stop your fussing; you still have soap in your hair, calm down, sit," he chastised.

"No; don't give a damn about soap in ma hair! OW!"

Before Alexandra could cuss anymore, her father applied a quick sharp swat to her bare backside. "Stop the cussing and sit back down; now please. You have soap in your hair. What are you going to do run off naked into the forest?"

Alexandra sat back down immediately and slapped her fists into the water in frustration.

"Now close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to," ordered Adam.

Adam went to the pump and added a few more pints of water to the bucket. Before pouring it over Alexandra's head, he warned her. "Now this is going to be even colder than the last. Ready?"

"Yes dad," she groused.

Adam rinsed the soap out of Alexandra hair with a lot more success than last time. "Okay; open your eyes; it's done. Here I'll hold the towel, climb out," said Adam.

"Okay dad, close your eyes," instructed Alex.

"Alexandra, now you're modest? You were about to run buck naked through the forest, like a Shakespearian nymph; a screaming and cussing Shakespearian nymph."

"Yeah dad, but I had my eyes closed."

Adam chuckled. "Oh… of course. Come on, I'll close them." Adam closed his eyes and Alex folded herself into the outstretched towel.

"Off you go then; go get dressed. Toby said you can use his room. I've laid a clean dress, petticoats and a matching bonnet on his cot."

"New?"

"Yep I got it town, this morning. We'll get another one when we get to San Francisco."

"For when I visit momma?"

"Yes, off you go, call me if you need help. Oh and no more cussing. That's got to stop, Alexandra. If your mouth hadn't already been full of soap, I would have scrubbed your tongue raw. Next time I will and add a couple of more swats to your backside. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry, but it was stinging and I jist couldn't think straight. I heard Uncle Hoss cussin' something fierce when old Chubb done stepped on his toe. And then I remember the time, Joe didn't turn up at the north pasture, and you was fit ta bust; calling him a lazy sonofa…"

"Ahhh, eavesdropping is also very naughty, Alexandra. I'd be careful," he warned as he pointed his finger at her. "Go get dressed now," scowled Adam, pushing her towards the backdoor with a tap to her towel padded rear end.

~oOo~

Alexandra was finishing up the last of her stew when the stage pulled in. She put her spoon down and neatly folded the napkin her father insisted she lay across her lap to protect her new dress.

"Slow down, Alexandra, Toby has to put up the team first, you're not going to miss the stage. "

"I'm finished most of the stew anyway, dad."

Adam looked into the bowl. "Well yes most of it, at least you ate the vegetables, so I'll excuse you."

"Thanks dad. Where's Uncle Hoss?" asked Alexandra, as she ran to the porch.

"Helping Toby."

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to a woman and small boy disembarking the stage.

"I'd say they are the other passengers," replied Adam.

The woman stood there dusting the front of her skirt. She looked annoyed; huffing and puffing. She turned to the boy and started wiping his face with her lace handkerchief. "I can't wait to be out of this dust bowl," she complained. .

"Ma!" griped the boy.

"Hush now, Jeffery, I know how you feel. This wild place will be behind us soon enough!" she promised.

"No ma, you are hurting my face. STOP IT!" He yelled stomping his foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby; you know momma wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, as she looked on the pair. The woman was dressed in a velvet blue travel suit, with a frilly lace shirt underneath. Her hat matched in color, but was almost a foot high and adorned with roses and feathers. Black netting fell from its rim and covered her face and was secured by her stuck out chin. Jeffery also matched his mother. The poor kid, thought Alexandra. He was dressed in a pair of blue velvet knickerbockers, long white socks and a sailor's shirt. To top it all off, the boy was wearing a blue beret with a little red fluffy ball on top.

"What a knob," mumbled Alexandra.

"Alex!" chastised Adam.

"But dad, look at him. He's gotta be about eight years old, but his dressed like a five year old."

"Acts like it too," mumbled Adam, voicing his thoughts.

"Thinking out loud dad?" asked Alexandra. "I'd get a swat for that," she smirked.

"Huh?" said Adam as he looked down at her.

"Oh nothin'. Shush, dad; here they come."

Adam stepped down off the porch. "How do you do ma'am, can I help you inside? Toby should have the horses ready to go in about half an hour. Perhaps you would like a cool glass of water," he offered with charm.

"Why thank you. My, well this is a step up," she said. "Overland employees obviously get better mannered the closer we get to civilization," she quipped.

"Ahh no ma'am, I'm…"

"Adam Cartwright!" Adam was cut off, when Old Henry climbed down from the stage seat. "Glad we caught up with you. I held up the stage as long as we could in Carson City, but well, I couldn't keep Mrs. Winston and Jeffery Dwight junior here waiting in this "appalling,' heat any longer," squealed Old Henry in a sarcastic tone and false sotto voice. All the while he waved his bandana in front of his face like it was a fan.

Adam shook his head, trying not to laugh, though it didn't stop Alexandra, well not until her father jabbed her in the back. "Sorry Henry. You still have room for us. They didn't sell our seats?" he asked, hopefully.

"Nope, there's plenty of room; Just Mrs. Winston and her boy. I ran into your father jist comin' out of Carson City. He told me you were headed this way to catch up with us."

Jeffery pulled at his mother's skirts. "I'm going inside, mother. It's too hot out here. You can talk all you want, but I don't intend to waste my time out here."

"Oh, yes sorry, Jeffery. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Cartwright, Jeffery is right. We have been delayed long enough because of you. With the little time left of our rest stop, I really would prefer it to be spent in the shade." The woman took her son's hand and pushed passed Adam and headed into the station.

Adam and Henry raised their eyebrows at each other, and laughed once the woman was out of earshot.

"Going to be an interesting trip, Adam. Thank goodness I'm on top on the stage. Don't know iffin I could stop myself from wringing that brats little neck, iffin I had ta sit with him in the same space fer too long."

"Hmm, it should be interesting. I was hoping to get a bit of shut eye before we get to Emerald Bay."

"Good luck with that," laughed Old Henry.

Alexandra followed the pair in, then stopped by the table and watched the woman pull her gloves off and pour her son a class of water from the pitcher Toby had set on the table. Jeffery drunk from it then suddenly spat it out on the floor at his mother's feet.

"That's warm. I want a cool drink!" he demanded.

Alex cringed at the way he spoke to his mother. "There's a little crik at the back a here; waters real cool. Ya wanna go and have a drink there. My daddy's got a couple of canteens we could fill em up and take them on the stage with us," offered Alex.

"Crik? Whats a crik?" Snapped the boy, giving Alexandra a sourly look.

"She's mean creek, Jeffery. I'll go; I don't want you getting yer clothes dirty."

Alexandra didn't appreciate the spiteful inference of the pair in front of her. She continued on, trying to be polite, though she couldn't resist adding her own touch of mockery. "No, ma'am, I'll go; wouldn't want your little girl, getting her fancy clothes dirty. Sides, she's probably a mite young ta be toddling off on her own, though she would be with me. I am eleven."

"MOTHER! Tell her I'm not a girl." Jeffery pointed to Alex, "I'm a boy!"

"Right. Sure. You. Are." Alexandra nodded and talked down to the boy as if she was talking to a small child. "I'll jist go get you a nice cool dwinky winky then shall I? Now you stay right there, close ta ya mamma's skirts; I won't be long." With that, Alexandra, smiled sweetly, turned grabbed two of the canteens that sat with their luggage and headed out the door.

Jeffery scowled and poked out his tongue just as Adam walked into the small way stations office to grab his gear. Adam stopped and leveled the small boy with a cold stare. Jeffery then shrunk back, when Adam dropped his baggage and moved towards the mother and her son.

"How do you do Mrs. Winston. I'm sorry I didn't get to informally introduce myself; Adam Cartwright," he said and tipped his hat. "I see you've met my daughter, Alexandra. I'm sure we'll have a pleasant trip to San Francisco. Are you returning home?" he asked.

"Uhmm… Yes Mr. Cartwright. My parents live there."

"Oh just visiting then?"

"No. My father ran off and my mother and I are going back to civilization," Interrupted the boy.

"Oh, that is sad," said Adam, though silently thinking to himself, 'no wonder'. He then silently chastised himself for not being very Christian in his thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright. We will both be happier once this trip is over. The last eight years out here has been quite harrowing. Are you visiting family too?" she asked, feeling a lot friendlier towards the handsome Adam Cartwright and his impeccable manners.

"Yes and no, ma'am. I'm going to visit Alexandra's mother; she has been ill."

"Oh I hope she gets better soon. She doesn't live with you?"

"No , I live on the Ponderosa, with my father and brothers. Katherine's needs were best meet in San Francisco," Adam replied candidly.

"Oh just like us," she smiled.

"Not quite," smiled Adam, but kept the pretense in the hope of having a more pleasant trip with the woman and her obnoxious son. He suspected this woman would have no qualms in making comments. Adam was not ashamed of Katherine's situation, however he was not about to have any one sprout their opinion or aspersions to Alexandra.

Alexandra suddenly appeared on the porch steps, holding up two heavy canteens. "Hey dad, I got some cold water for the trip."

Adam turned around and scowled at Alexandra. The front of her new dress was wet and covered in grass stains. "Alexandra; your dress!"

"Oh sorry dad, I had ta lean over ta reach the water. It's okay; it'll wash off, won't it?"

"Yes, come here, we'll try and move some of it now." He waved her over and started on the larger stain on the front of her dress using his handkerchief and the cold water from the canteen.

Jeffery smirked at her as Adam scolded her for getting so dirty so quickly. "Guess your momma's gonna wonder what the cat dragged in once she gets a look at you," snarled Jeffery.

"Jeffery Dwight Winston! That was very unkind." scolded Mrs. Winston.

Adam thought; 'about time.' If that woman didn't pull her child up soon, the kid would be a lost cause and would make her life a living hell. Perhaps not having a father around was the real crux of the matter.

Alexandra threw her fists to her hips and scrunched her face up. Her lips thinned and peered at the boy with a menacing glare. "Won't worry my momma at all; she'd be glad ta see me even iffin I was wearin' a flour sack, which will look pretty fancy where she is. More fancy than the uniforms they probably make her wear in jail."

"Jail!" gasped Mrs. Winston.

Adam stood up, and blushed. He squeezed Alexandra's shoulder, silently conveying she should keep both her temper and words to herself.

Of course Alexandra was too busy trying to put Jeffery in his place and his snooty mother too. "Yeah, Jail. See my momma's the main person in charge of the San Francisco jail for werewolves. She's the caretaker of the werewolves. Thems are men who turn inta hairy monsters at the full moon. Most people are safe, though, cause they's like ta eat rats, and maybe crunch on a snotty nose momma's boys every now and again. That's when they get put in jail for eatin kids. My momma's the ones who keeps them shaved, clean and fed. They have their own herd of sheep jist for them werewolves, and maybe a few momma's boys they keep locked up jist for a treat every now and agin."

Jeffery's eyes went wide horrified at the images that Alexandra was projecting with her tall tale.

Adam scowled at Alexandra for her mischievous taunt, though silently he couldn't blame her. He was also a little relieved that she hadn't revealed too much about Katherine or taken the boys unkind words to heart. "Alexandra, that's enough teasing," he warned patting her backside to accentuate his meaning.

Mrs. Winston was relieved and a little embarrassed that she'd been almost pulled into the tale. "Oh she's just making all that up," the woman sighed in exasperation. "She sure does have an imagination, doesn't she? Though, I would appreciate if you didn't tell any more stories like that little girl; my Jeffery will have nightmares."

Alexandra went to add another comment, but stopped when her father looked her square in the eye and raised both his eyebrows at her, "Behave, respect for your elders, Alexandra; remember?"

Alexandra knew what two raised eyebrows meant, but just the same, gave her father a sour expression along with her nod of submission. She turned to Mrs. Winston and smiled sweetly. "Sorry ma'am. I won't say another word, promise," smirked Alexandra, knowing her father couldn't see her face.

Hoss and Old Henry, along with Toby, arrived, calling for the passengers to board up. Adam grabbed his bags and took them out to the stage. Mrs. Winston followed putting on her gloves as she went. Jeffery paused to look at Alexandra, who was still smirking.

Taking the golden moment, she poked out her tongue. "Grrrr, Yum, yum," she growled and licked her lips. Jeffery took off for the safety of the stage.

"Okay Pumkin, its time fer me ta say goodbye. Give yer old Uncle Hoss a cuddle," said Hoss, spreading arms wide.

Alex threw herself into the big man's belly and hugged him hard. "Bye Uncle Hoss, I'll see you soon."

"Bye pumkin, be good now."

"I will… Oh wait a minute." Alexandra turned and ran back to Topy's kitchen table where she had left her folded napkin, then rushed back to Hoss and handed it to him. "Give these to Little George, or Carlapicio, or maybe Chubb afore yer head home; they love them."

Hoss unfolded the napkin and looked at the large chucks of carrots. He quickly folded them back up and shoved the napkin in his pocket when Adam suddenly appeared back next to him.

"Alexandra, go and get your bonnet," ordered Adam.

"About the bonnet, dad…"

"Alexandra, go get the bonnet; you'll need a hat to keep the sun off your face and the dust out of your hair. It's on Toby's bed."

Alex screwed up her face, but went to retrieve the bonnet without further complaint. She arrived back seconds later wearing it and took her father's outstretched hand. Adam knelt down and tied the ribbons securely under chin. "There you look real pretty," he said and stood up. He turned to Hoss. "Bye Hoss." Adam slapped his brother heartily on the arm. "Make sure you give Sport an extra dipper when you get him home."

"I will. Might jist give him another little treat too." Hoss looked at Alexandra and winked.

Alex giggled, glad her farther ignored her uncle's cryptic comment and followed him out the door towards the stage. All of a sudden Alexandra froze and pulled Adam abruptly to a holt.

"Alex?" Adam turned and saw the fear written on his daughters face. He checked the area for whatever had may have caused it; thinking there may be a snake or something nearby. "Alexandra what's the matter," he asked when he considered there was no obvious danger.

"Nothin' dad."

"Well hop up into the stage, then. Old Henry needs to keep to his schedule."

"Can I ride on top with him, dad?" Alexandra asked.

Adam decided to put a stop to her nonsense; however he noticed that Alexandra was truly shaking. He bent down in front of her and tugged the ribbons of her bonnet, pulling her face down to meet his eyes. "Alexandra, look at me," he asked, concerned about her fixed gaze on the stage coach.

Hoss came to the porch expecting to be waving his family off and saw Alexandra frozen in fear. "Adam, remember in Elk… The stage coach," he said pointing.

Realization dawned on Adams face. "Alexandra, look at me," he said a little more firmly. Alexandra met his gaze. "I know you don't like stage coaches, but it's the fastest and safest way for us to get to your momma."

"The stage took Grandmamma away, but when they bought her back, she was… she was… she had an arrow in her. She never woke up. Then when they took momma away, she was crying. Momma never came back, daddy. Please can I go up and sit with Old Henry?"

"You can't ride with Old Henry because this part of the trip is very bumpy and you might fall off. You will be safer inside. I won't leave your side. You can even sit on my knee for a while, Okay?"

Alex chewed her lip.

Adam picked her up and let her bury her head in the crook of his neck. He patted her back and soothed her, then climbed into the carriage slowly, before sitting down on the thinly padded seat. Alexandra never moved, closing her eyes tightly she held on for dear life, as Hoss closed the door and gave Old Henry a wave to signal all were aboard.

"Shhh," crooned Adam, as the stage coach lurched forward then started down the road. Adam continued to rub Alexandra's back.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jeffery.

"Nothing," replied Adam. "She's just tired. We both are. We've had a big day, haven't we Alexandra?"

Alex nodded, then while one hand tightly gripped Adams shirt, her other hand feigned a yawn. Adam smiled. He grabbed his thick ochre coat and put it across Alexandra. "That's right Alex why don't we have a sleep. Before you know it we'll be at the next station in time for supper. I could do with a sleep too," said Adam. Pulling his Stetson hat down, he snuggled down with his daughter in his lap.

Before long Adam felt Alexandra's light purr. He pulled the big Heavy coat away, knowing that she would most likely get too hot after a while and probably wake anxious again. He carefully moved Alexandra so she was stretched out on the seat beside him, then folded the coat and used it as a pillow. Taking his own advice, he decided to catch up on the much needed sleep he'd been looking forward to, though sleep eluded him. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Katherine; laughing and smiling as they raced their horses out of town together, towards the hot spring pond for a picnic; their very last time together.

That last day in Elk would change their lives forever.

_**Flashback. **_

TBC Chapter 7: My Bonnie Kate.

A.N. Sorry this has taken me so long folks, besides real life, a broken computer and my recent leg injury, I've had little opportunity to write. I also had a hard time writing this. I want the flashbacks to be all in sequence, including the day Adam found out about Alexandra. I've left a few teasers there, but that will be the last of the flashbacks. For those that wanted some more of Marty, there will be some time with her especially when she reads Adam's letter. But don't worry; the next story will include their relationship. A big shout out to Lajoci for helping me make this so much better.


End file.
